


A profitable alliance would be beneficial.

by jayudice



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ballroom Dancing, Courting Rituals, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Kissing, References to anxiety, Slow Burn, king!seungcheol, not between jicheol tho, prince!jihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayudice/pseuds/jayudice
Summary: “I love rice.” The prince states. He says the word rice as if it were his lover and Seungcheol becomes unbelievably jealous.“What do you intend to buy with all of these materials?”“You.” Seungcheol blurts out. He’s in a dazed state and he barely registers how stupid he must be to say... whatever he had just said. “I mean-”Alternatively - Word has spread that Prince Jihoon is looking for a suitor. Seungcheol doesn’t really know what he wants, but his mother and the rest of his people are urging him to marry.





	1. A Satisfactory Partner

Seungcheol thought he was utterly and completely screwed. 

 

The prince who stood before him was petite and sharp. His posture was tight and his hands were clasped professionally together. He looked proper and much too high maintenance for Seungcheol, but he must find a suitor. 

 

As Seungcheol walks further into the hall, he realises that the prince was in fact… quite adorably short. 

 

He almost trips on his robes, taken aback on the prince’s features, but saves himself with a quick small smile of an apology. 

 

Joshua, the hand of the king, holds back a scoff. 

 

“Name?” The man calls from beside the prince. 

 

As much as Seungcheol wanted to elbow Joshua, he couldn’t find it in himself to take his eyes off the prince. “King Choi Seungcheol.” He addresses himself with a bow. 

 

The prince quirks his eyebrow and Seungcheol suddenly feels out of place. 

 

“And what does King Choi Seungcheol…” The prince pauses as if to taste the way his name sounds on his tongue. “... come to us for?”

 

As a King, he felt rather inferior and it was unusual but not unwelcome.

 

“My king has come to ask for the hand of the prince.” Joshua tells them. Seungcheol bows once again and glows red. 

 

“What do you think makes you fit to wed the prince?” The man beside the prince asks rather aggressively. “What makes you think that you won’t get lost among the rest that have been rejected by Prince Lee Jihoon?” 

 

It’s true. Kingdoms from far and wide have tried to court the prince. They know the inheritance is high and the kingdom is wealthy. They knew that Prince Jihoon was an unspoken beauty in the country, with his skin so beautifully pale, he would look magnificent behind anyone who were to wed him. 

 

Seungcheol, being a curious man himself, had decided to seek out the Prince. Not for wealth, he has enough of that, but for the overwhelming interest he has towards Prince Jihoon. Many Kings, Lords and Dukes had come to ask for his hand but they have been rejected mercilessly. 

 

Seungcheol seems to hesitate for far too long because the Prince suddenly speaks on his behalf. 

 

“Perhaps the reason why I have still not found a satisfactory partner, is because my  _ advisor _ won’t allow suitors to introduce themselves properly.” Jihoon casts a look at his advisor who now rolls his eyes. 

 

“My job is to  _ advise _ .” The man drawls. “How can I, if you insist that I shut up?”

 

“I merely ask you to stop interrogating our guests Jeonghan.” Jihoon says. “Now let this King, introduce himself properly.”

 

The gazes on both the prince and the advisor causes Seungcheol to shuffle in a very un-royal way before he clears his throat and gathers his thoughts. “As said, I am King Choi Seungcheol and I have heard that the prince here, is looking for a husband. And so I present myself forth in representation of my house and my people.”

 

Prince Jihoon sniffs. “What are your true intentions?” He asks daringly. “I’ve had many Kings and Lords and whatevers visit me and they all seem to enjoy my financial status. But you, King Choi Seungcheol, your wealth seems to be content as it is.”

 

“I didn’t come here for gold.” Seungcheol confesses. “I came to see you.” 

 

Not many people must say that to the Prince because he seems truly shocked. 

 

“Is that so?” Jeonghan the advisor asks. “I must ask what is so interesting about our Prince?”

 

The prince stares at Seungcheol as if he were a new species. It made Seungcheol pity Jihoon a bit. 

 

Joshua talks for Seungcheol. “Prince Jihoon rules with just and we have heard kind words from his people. His father was an admirable man and the King’s father had also spoke highly of him.” 

 

“It is an honor to simply be in your presence Prince Jihoon.” Seungcheol tells them truthfully. 

 

The young prince seems to glow pink at his words. “Thank you.” He says simply, after a beat. 

 

“What can you offer our kingdom with, your grace?” Jeonghan cuts through the atmosphere that Seungcheol had tried awfully hard to build. 

 

He drags his eyes reluctantly away from the prince. “Our harvest has survived through winter and does well in the summer. The soil on my grounds are stubborn, I’m afraid.” He chuckles nervously. “It never seems to let us down I suppose!” 

 

No one else in the room seems to laugh. The guards beside them all are as still as carved marble.

 

Joshua lets out a laugh Seungcheol knows is fake and he narrows his eyes because now he feels twice as pathetic as a few seconds ago.

 

“How fortunate.” Jihoon’s eyes glimmer with humour. “Is that all you can offer our kingdom? I would have thought that our potential  _ alliance  _ would be the most beneficial for both our people.”

 

“Ah yes.” Seungcheol agrees hastily. “Alliance would be profitable-”

 

“Profitable?” Jihoon raises a brow just before his advisor gets a word in. “I’m sorry your  _ majesty,  _ but I am not seeking a  _ profitable  _ alliance. I find that this country is strong enough without yours, I simply thought that it would be  _ beneficial _ .”

 

Oh no. 

 

“Profitable wouldn’t be the word I would use-”

 

“Yet you did.” This time Jeonghan manages to get his word in. “Perhaps he has misread the script.” His voice hardens and he addresses Joshua directly.  “Or, perhaps your grace has other intentions with our prince after all?” 

 

“No I don’t!” Seungcheol says with a twinge of panic in his voice. “The prince makes me nervous.” He admits and he looks up at Jihoon, lovely Jihoon, with his big doe eyes that look so genuine that the prince could not hold his gaze. 

 

“Nervous.” Jeonghan comments. He says it as if it were distasteful and bitter. “So now it is at the fault of our prince for your…  _ slip up _ ?” 

 

Seungcheol grits his teeth and chooses to ignore the advisor. Joshua tells Seungcheol. “You have brought gifts.” His voice is soft and a gentle reminder of how to make a comeback after his outrageous mistake. 

 

“Yes. We have brought gifts.” Seungcheol gestures and allows Joshua to call for Seungcheol’s men to approach with what they have prepared. 

 

The prince’s expression drops back to nothing. As if he were almost bored of the ceremony. Seungcheol wouldn’t blame him. The prince must have sat through hundreds of these. 

 

“What have you brought?” Jeonghan says. 

 

Seungcheol begins reciting. “We have brought many jewels to adorn the prince with. I personally picked out the most glorious gems but atlas, it was impossible to find a diamond that could compare to the beauty of the prince.”

 

“You’ve never seen me.” Jihoon muses. “How could you possibly compare myself with pieces of rock?” 

 

Seungcheol bites his lip. “I have seen many portraits of you, your grace.” He says solemnly, hoping he could drag his way out of yet another snafu. “But nothing has compared to who stands before me now.” 

 

Prince Jihoon’s lips twitch. 

 

“King Seungcheol had commissioned a diadem for you, your grace.” Joshua gestures towards the mysterious object covered by a blanket. 

 

Before the prince could reply, Jeonghan beats him to it. “Apologies, but we have had several gifts of this sort- gold and jewels.”

 

The advisor leaves the sentence hanging. 

 

“None of the men who have asked for my hand had personally commissioned anything for me before.” Prince Jihoon whispers timidly. 

 

Jeonghan gives Jihoon a glare that the prince ignores. 

 

“I-” Seungcheol’s mouth goes dry. “I couldn’t imagine giving you less.” 

 

The prince finally gives Seungcheol a tiny smile that makes him internally coo but he must remain professional. 

 

“His majesty has also brought other gifts.” Joshua says. “We have bought many spices and wines.” 

 

Seungcheol nods. “It’s to go with the grains of rice we have brought as well.” 

 

“Rice?” The prince asks. “You brought rice?” 

 

“Uh…” Seungcheol is probably a second away from getting kicked out. “Yes?”

 

“We have had many compliments from our guests. It may be a simple gift but each batch has been tested to ensure that it is the highest quality we can provide.” Joshua tries to save Seungcheol from another fall.

 

Seungcheol suddenly wished he had opened up with rice because the way the prince is looking at him makes his heart stop and he has run out of words to say. 

 

“I love rice.” The prince states. He says the word rice as if it were his lover and Seungcheol becomes unbelievably jealous. 

 

“What do you intend to buy with all of these materials?” 

 

“You.” Seungcheol blurts out. He’s in a dazed state and he barely registers how stupid he must be to say.... whatever he had just said. “I mean-”

 

“Me.” 

 

All the happiness that had resided in the prince’s face disappears quickly. 

 

“No- that’s- that’s not what I meant.” Seungcheol says weakly. 

 

“It’s what I heard.” Prince Jihoon cooly says. 

 

“The King is very anxious to pleasing you, your majesty.” Joshua tells him. “I’m sure he will find some way to apologise.” 

 

Jihoon watches the two from where he stands. Calculating thoughtfully, he turns, not before whispering to his advisor and leaves.

 

Fuck. Seungcheol isn’t going to wed him after all. He even brought all that rice! 

 

Jeonghan clears his throat to get their attention. “Prince Jihoon has other matters to attend to, but he formally would like to invite you to our dinner party this evening.”

 

“Wha- really?!” Seungcheol asks in shock. He grips Joshua’s arm. 

 

Joshua winces but sends Jeonghan an apologising smile. “He would be delighted to accept his hospitable invitation.” 


	2. Panicked

“What the  _ fuck _ was that?” Joshua hisses once they’ve arrived at Seungcheol’s private chambers. 

 

“I panicked!” Seungcheol exclaims. “I just- I panicked.” 

 

“Panicked isn’t going to help get you the prince.” Joshua scolds. 

 

Seungcheol grimances. “I know. He’s just, so much  _ cuter  _ in real life.” Joshua sends Seungcheol a look of a mixture of disgust and pity. “I can’t help myself!” Seungcheol argues. 

 

“Disappointing.” Joshua remarks. “You must know that if you fail, your mother will be very upset. She’s being praying for your relationship struggles to lessen.” 

 

Seungcheol fidgets with a loose golden thread on his robes. “I have heard many things from her about that specific area of my life.” He says dryly. 

 

“Yes.” Joshua hums. “But as Hand of the King, I must advise you to keep it together. This alliance would bring definite peace between the kingdoms. It is in our greatest interest to establish this relationship and if you could stop behaving like a  _ buffoon _ , I think it would increase our chances in succeeding.” 

 

Seungcheol sighs. “You say this as if it were a game.” 

 

“In some ways it is.” 

 

“I would prefer it not to be.” Seungcheol tells Joshua. He settles down onto a chair and gestures for Joshua to do so as well. “I intend on marrying for love, not for… political interest.” 

 

“It could be a marriage of convenience if you would allow me to speak-”

 

“-And if I allowed you to speak then I would end up an unhappy king with an unhappy partner. No offence, but that isn’t entirely what my preferred scenario would look like.” 

 

“ _ Preferred scenario. _ ” Joshua repeats. “You live in a fantasy land I’m afraid, my king.”

 

Seungcheol wears a sad amused smile on his face. “I suppose I do.”

 

“I must remind you that your mother, the queen, has ordered me to ensure this marriage prevails. If it comes down to it, I will be forced to arrange a marriage for you. And it might not necessarily be with this particular prince.”

 

Seungcheol side-eyes Joshua. They both do not seem very happy and it makes Seungcheol feel a little bit better.

 

They sit in silence for a while. 

 

“Well I do hope you succeed.” Joshua says in deep thought. “It would be pleasant to see you content.” They catch eyes. “Much more pleasant than to deal with a grouchy King.”

 

Seungcheol laughs. 

 

Joshua leaves him after they talk some more and Seungcheol is left alone with his very dangerous thoughts. 

 

He’s stuck with a very important problem that is far too important for even Joshua to aid. 

 

Should he wear navy or royal purple?

 

Of course, royal purple would just exaggerate his royal-ness and prestigious title. But, Seungcheol has already come across as an arrogant snob who believes he could just  _ buy  _ the prince with grains of rice. 

 

So he figures, perhaps not purple. 

 

Navy is a sophisticated, a safe classical colour and hopefully, would translate that Seungcheol is knowledgeable  _ and  _ can clean up well. Hopefully. 

 

There is a reason after all, to why the prince had no wed anyone yet. 

 

Seungcheol assumes he must have many responsibilities resting on his shoulders. The boy is quite young, not significantly younger than Seungcheol but enough to have Seungcheol worry. 

 

He wonders if Prince Jihoon endures the same nagging lectures about marrying and ruling properly. How to behave like a  _ proper _ descendant of his father. 

 

He wonders if Prince Jihoon spends his time contemplating the colour of his suits. 

 

Probably not. 

 

Servants come dress him and he nods with appreciation when he sees his reflection. He looks handsome enough. The suit is embroidered with waves of silver and golden threads, curling up Seungcheol’s body. He wears a body chain, silver, embedded with tiny crystals that hug nicely at Seungcheol’s sculpted body. 

 

He feels as though he looks quite good.

 

He praises their work, going as far as giving them small thankful bows to show his gratitude.

 

Joshua enters.

 

“You look splendid.” He tells Seungcheol. 

 

“I know.” 

 

Joshua had brung a intricately detailed box, and Seungcheol knows exactly what resides in it. 

 

“Is it really necessary?” He asks Joshua. “I mean-” The box is placed down on a table with a thunk. “-Don’t I look good enough?”

 

“Bold of you to think it’s enough your majesty.” Joshua says. His back is turned away from Seungcheol, carefully opening the box. 

 

“You look rather nice as well.” Seungcheol decides to compliment. “Unusual.” 

 

Joshua snorts. “I will take your praise to the heart.” 

 

Joshua finally turns and in his hands rest one of Seungcheol’s more simple crowns.

 

“Good choice.” He allows Joshua to place it on his head. “Very modest.” 

 

“As modest as they come I’m afraid.” Joshua steps down from his stool. He isn’t tall enough to place the ornament on Seungcheol’s head without struggling. “But I do try my best.” 

 

It’s a dainty little thing. Shiny in the light with its delicate features, metal design swirling and entwining with the diamonds that glimmer in the crown. 

 

“Shall we go?” Seungcheol asks once Joshua has stepped down. 

 

“Excited?”

“Can you tell?” Seungcheol vibrates with unreleased energy. He’s ready to flirt the pants off this prince. 

 

“Then let’s go.” Joshua holds the door open from Seungcheol. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is v short but i promise the next one is longer lol   
> i might post it a bit earlier since its so short and im guessing everyone is wanting some jicheol content (me too) but it depends lkasdjalsdkja


	3. Seungcheol's Diadem

The doors open and Seungcheol is greeted with the sight of huge chandeliers dangling from the ceiling, each candle meticulously lit, allowing the room to bathe in a warm bright glow. 

 

There are more people than Seungcheol had expected, more  _ royalty _ than expected, as he scans the room. There were other Kings and Dukes and Lords that mingled together, fake laughter clashing against one another as they pretend they aren’t picking apart each others weaknesses. 

 

Unsure of his decision to arrive so early, he stops in his tracks. 

 

“Why have you stopped walking?” Joshua asks from beside him. 

 

Seungcheol can feel his heart beat out of his chest. “Because, I’m rethinking my decision to be here.” 

 

“You are a  _ King _ .” Joshua says. “At  _ least _ try.” 

 

Seungcheol doesn’t like crowds, doesn’t like the forced small talk he has to endure and how he has to pretend to smile and silently disagree in order to not start a war. 

 

“You know how I feel about these things.” 

 

“Does this mean we’re going back now? I suppose you’ve now changed your mind to wed the prince?” 

 

“No.” Seungcheol says stiffly. “You said so yourself, it’s either him or I end up with some other… This marriage would be the most economically valuable for my kingdom.”  

 

He steps forward and takes a deep breath. He curls his fingers into a fist and maybe the trembling of his hand would cease. 

 

“I know you don’t enjoy this your majesty.” Joshua stands next to Seungcheol. “I can’t imagine it to be an enjoyable experience to be judged on your wealth and power each time you enter a room like this.”

 

“Yes.” Seungcheol smoothes his facial expression to one that looks less agonised and more authoritative. 

 

He makes it down the stairs eventually and puffs his chest out as one of the Heralds calls out his name. 

 

“Nice suit.” A man tells Seungcheol. 

 

“Thank you.” He responds. Seungcheol swivels around. Ah- there it is. He takes a swig of some champagne. “I enjoy the detail.” 

 

The man wears a wine coloured suit jacket with silver detailing. On the bridge of his nose sits wire framed glasses. No crown of any sort sits atop of his head. 

 

“I am Lord Jeon Wonwoo.” The lord bows. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

 

“King Choi Seungcheol.” He takes Wonwoo’s hand for a shake. “And this is my hand, Hong Joshua.” 

 

Wonwoo gives a welcoming nod to Joshua. “Here for the prince I presume?” He turns back to Seungcheol.

 

Seungcheol releases a nervous laugh. His palms feel sweaty. “I am.”

 

“By choice?” 

 

He frowns. “Yes. Are you here for the prince as well? Willingly?” 

 

“Well not unwillingly, but more inclined to, out of politeness.” Something behind Wonwoo’s smile looked painful. “There is someone here I would much rather court.” 

 

Wonwoo gazes off to Seungcheol’s right where a boy talks enthusiastically with guests, dressed in a joyful purple suit. 

 

“Him?” Seungcheol asks, inclining his head to the boy. 

 

“Yes.” Wonwoo confirms. He drags his eyes to the floor. “It’s not expected of me to win the prince’s hand anyway.” Wonwoo redirects the conversation to a much safer ground and Seungcheol feels relieved. He didn’t think that he would have been capable of receiving such emotional distress when he himself is a complete mess. 

 

“Oh is that so?” 

 

Wonwoo takes a look at Seungcheol’s crown. “I am a Lord surrounded by other royals that are at a much higher class. I don’t stand a chance.” 

 

“I am sure the prince would at least consider…” Joshua tries to comfort the lord. 

 

“Oh no.” Wonwoo lets out a chuckle. “I am happy for it. I would rather give my chance away to someone who truly wants it.”

 

“That is very kind of you sir.” Joshua says. 

 

Seungcheol twiddles his thumbs. “So- ah, do you know where the prince is?” Wonwoo seems nice enough, nicer than all the other guests who have eyed him and scrutinised him up and down. He figures that if he shows a tiny bit of desperation for the lovely prince, Wonwoo wouldn’t feel too attacked. 

 

“He’s not here yet.” Wonwoo says. 

 

Beside him, Joshua sighs. “I thought I had mentioned that the prince doesn’t join until all guests have arrived?” 

 

Seungcheol spins, watching the doors carefully and the staff walk around whispering to one another. He must be arriving soon. 

 

“I don’t listen.” Seungcheol says. He doesn’t pay attention to the conversation anymore and he knows Joshua is probably complaining to Wonwoo about his behaviour. 

 

“Announcing, his majesty, Prince Lee Jihoon!” The Herald calls from the top of the marble staircase and the heavy doors creak open and Joshua and Wonwoo have gone silent and so have the other royals that have gathered. 

 

Seungcheol doesn’t think he can breathe anymore. 

 

The prince wears Seungcheol’s diadem. 

 

_ Seungcheol’s  _ diadem. 

 

He can’t seem to take his eyes off Jihoon. 

 

It sits proudly on the prince, his blond hair glimmering with the floral design framing his face. He looks ethereal. 

 

One of the largest diamonds in Seungcheol’s collection had been used for the diadem and it hangs, resting on his forehead in the shape of a teardrop with two other smaller stones on either side of his face. 

 

The prince wears red, a beautiful light colour and it causes him to radiate a wonderful pink blush around him. He must be wearing a corset of some kind because his waist looks impossibly slim under the layers and Seungcheol  _ really  _ shouldn’t be thinking about what was underneath all those layers but he can’t help himself. 

 

Upon his breasts, a fantastical display of needlework decorates the prince, putting Seungcheol’s own suit to shame. 

 

The prince walks down the stairs slowly, head high, surveying the crowd and Seungcheol tries his best to ignore the feeling of disappointment when Jihoon’s eyes flit across him carelessly. 

 

Joshua must be watching closely because he nudges Seungcheol and hisses quietly, “Stop pouting.” 

 

Seungcheol lets out a huff and frowns when the prince quickly gets swooped away by a crowd of guests. 

 

He and Joshua stand to the side, next to the white marble pillars. Even Lord Wonwoo had left them to make his introduction. 

 

“Are you going to greet him?” Joshua asks. His hand fiddles with the collar of his shirt, pulling on it uncomfortably. “Because the sooner I can get out of this ridiculous shirt, the better. This collar is absolutely humiliating.” 

 

“Why didn’t you ask for a change?” Seungcheol asks. 

 

“Don’t change the topic.” Joshua tells him, peeved. “We’ve come all this way after you’ve drooled over his portrait for weeks  _ and  _ commissioned a  _ very  _ expensive piece of jewelry for you to do what you’ve done at the castle. Drool over the prince, but from afar.”

 

“I do not drool.” Seungcheol scoffs. 

 

“My apologies.” Joshua clearly does not believe him. He is a  _ King _ , and from what he’s learnt, kings do not  _ drool _ . They  _ admire. _ Joshua continues to talk, “But please approach the prince. Before I get down on my knees and beg.”

 

“On your knees hmm?” Seungcheol drawls. “Sounds nice.”

 

Joshua gasps, horrified. “Your majesty! Please keep your sinful thoughts to yourself, or at least project them to a willing partner.” He does a small gesture towards the prince and Seungcheol’s not sure if Joshua had done it on purpose or not. 

 

“Sorry Joshua.” Seungcheol says breezily. He’s drank enough alcohol for the anxiety to have faded away and the pure thought of the prince engaging in specific  _ activities _ with him, has aided in Joshua’s persuasion. What a smart man. “I will go now.”

 

“ _ Finally _ .” Joshua sighs. “Thank you.”

 

Seungcheol waves dismissively over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the outfits were inspired by the diamond edge concert i would include links to my references for outfits but im in a rush lol i might add them in next weeks upload 
> 
> tell me if u enjoy it! i thrive off feedback!


	4. The First Dance

Seungcheol really isn't that brave. He’s confident, for sure, he’s younger, possibly smarter and much more good looking than the rest of the older, wrinkly men and women that have been surrounding the prince for a good  _ fifteen minutes _ . 

 

But they make eye contact and Seungcheol feels that even though he wants to chug a couple more chutes, it would be rude to not approach. 

 

“Hello.” He says. Good line. 

 

“Your majesty.” Jihoon intakes a breath, looking up and down at Seungcheol and he doesn’t know if it’s because he chose to wear blue instead of purple. “Are you having a good time?”

 

“Ah yes, very.” Seungcheol’s hand comes up to adjust his hair and he doesn’t miss the way Jihoon’s piercing eyes follow. “The alcohol- absolutely magnificent.” 

 

“Thank you.” Jihoon says curtly. “I prepared our finest wines for tonight.” 

 

“It is appreciated by many guests, I’m sure.” 

 

Seungcheol doesn’t know what to say.  _ Shit _ . His mind is completely wiped blank. 

 

It doesn’t seem like the awkwardness translates back to the prince. In fact, the prince seems to be at ease with the sudden break of conversation, as if he bathes in it.

 

“I- I see you are wearing my gift.” 

 

It startles the prince so much so he jumps. “Oh-” Jihoon reaches to delicately touch the diadem. “Yes, yes I am… it’s…  very… nice.” 

 

“I hope it is more than just nice, my prince.” Seungcheol chuckles. “I tried my best to suit it for you. We even had your dressmaker tell us your size. I hope it fits you comfortably.” 

 

Seungcheol watches as red creeps up the tips of the princes ears. “It does. I’m grateful for your generosity.”

 

“I made it more than just to be generous.” Seungcheol says and all of the sudden the squirmy boy in front of him goes blunt.

 

“Yes, so you could win my hand.” He snaps. “I have been  _ bribed _ before your majesty. All the  _ impersonators  _ here have given me many gifts. It just so happens yours was the only one that fits.” 

 

Seungcheol coughs. “Your size is very-” He cuts himself off before the prince decides to murder him. “I do not want to  _ win  _ your hand, my prince. I would like to  _ earn  _ it.”

 

“Ha!” The prince barks and Seungcheol feels offended. “As I said. Impersonators.” 

 

“I swear to you Jihoon. I am not like the rest of those vile, power hungry men.”

 

“Judging from your introduction, I was under the impression your intention was to  _ buy  _ me like I were some common cattle.”

 

Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

 

“You’re more than just some common cattle.” Seungcheol says hurriedly. His eyes widen. “I mean-” 

 

“It’s easy to make the mistake.” Jihoon says bitterly. “I am not the first in line for the throne. You gain nothing but a pretty boy to stand by your side to please your family while you  _ fuck  _ whores and escorts behind their backs. Don’t think that I’m naive,  _ your majesty _ .”

 

“I apologise if I had come across that way.” Seungcheol chooses his words carefully. “It’s not my intention to-”

 

“Of course not.” The prince huffs. 

 

“-But I hope I could make it up to you. I, I heard you had enjoyed the grains we’ve presented you. I was told you had finished half a sack already and so, so I had asked my advisor this morning to send more seeing as you enjoyed it so much.” Seungcheol rambles on a bit and he tries his best to show in his eyes that he seems sincere but once the prince glances up at him he looks away. Seungcheol swallows. 

 

“That… is very thoughtful.” Jihoon says quietly. 

 

“I hope so my prince.”

 

Jihoon swallows and glances round. “The first dance is about to start.” 

 

Once Jihoon tells Seungcheol someone calls that the first dance, is in fact, about to start and the prince will chose a person to dance with. 

 

The reason why Seungcheol despises events like these, is that it makes his skin tingle uncomfortably like an itch he cannot scratch. There’s a lot of attention aimed at the prince and the poor boy looks like a frightened deer, his eyes darting around the ballroom. 

 

“My prince.” Seungcheol bows and he lifts a hand, outstretching. “It would give me the greatest pleasure if you give me the honour of leading you through the first dance.” He says and he doesn’t dare look at the prince.

 

This time, the tingling Seungcheol feels isn’t from the distressing examination of the other royals but a welcoming tickle in his chest as he waits. 

 

For a second, he believes that Jihoon has rejected him, walked back and chosen another, maybe Lord Wonwoo- he seemed fair. 

 

But he’s wrong, because a slender, quivering hand slides into his own and he finally breathes, looks up and smiles. 

 

The snappish boy he had been talking to has disappeared and who has taken his place is a scared, petrified prince, pale face and tear filled eyes. 

 

But the prince manages to give Seungcheol the tiniest quirk of his lips, and if Seungcheol weren’t so close, he wouldn’t have noticed it. 

 

Seungcheol guides the small prince to the middle of the dance floor and muttering guests reluctantly part way for them. 

 

He places a hand on the small of Jihoon’s waist. 

 

“I hope you will be able to forgive me after this.” Seungcheol feels the need to whisper. “I hope you don’t see this as being too rudely forward.” 

 

Jihoon closes his eyes and opens them, clear and tells Seungcheol just as quietly and honestly as he did, “Out of all of them,” Jihoon hesitates. “You would be amongst the choices I would make for this dance.” 

 

The tension in Seungcheol’s back releases. “That is nice to know.”

 

“Isn’t it?” Jihoon says and it’s almost as if he’s teasing him. 

 

The strings of the violins hum and they take their first steps. 

 

The prince refuses to look Seungcheol in the eye as he guides them, and instead opts to watch the crowd that gathers. 

 

They take their first spin and Jihoon’s steps are light and airy, almost as if he were a fairy and he twirls right back into Seungcheol’s arms. 

 

“I don’t like this.” The prince mutters. 

 

Seungcheol hums questioningly. He sees a stray eyelash on Jihoon’s cheek and feels the urge to brush it away and make a wish. 

 

“The people.” Jihoon steps closer to Seungcheol as the song becomes faster, tempo rising and Seungcheol squeezes Jihoon’s hand reassuringly. “I don’t like the way they watch.”

 

Seungcheol discovers that he doesn’t like it either. 

 

The other kings, princes and lords have circled around them, no one else is dancing but everyone seems to be looking at them, but more importantly, looking at the unmarried, pure prince. 

 

If he points it out, there is no question that Jihoon would become distressed. So instead he steers clear from it. Now, it’s obvious to why Jihoon had decided to compare himself to cattle as greedy eyes watch him with intent and when Seungcheol’s palm comes to hover against Jihoon’s cheek he does it protectively, shielding the prince from unwanted attention. 

 

He doesn’t touch Jihoon inappropriately. They perform a customary routine for first dances but Seungcheol can’t help but to hesitate milliseconds before touching Jihoon’s body. It feels wrong, illegal, doing so without being given permission from the prince. 

 

“I wouldn’t blame them.” Seungcheol decides to say. “You’re glowing.” He breathed. 

 

“That is an exaggeration.” Jihoon disagrees. 

 

“To me, you are the most radiant being in the room. Like the moon, so beautiful, I could not stop staring.” 

 

Jihoon finally faces him properly, with a weird look on his face, eyebrows furrowed but in the amused sort of way. 

 

“That’s quite poetic.” The prince comments. 

 

Seungcheol blushes. “I apologise for being too familiar.” 

 

“Don’t.” The prince quickly says. He looks surprised. “Please- don’t apologise. I’m flattered.” 

 

A loud gasp escapes Jihoon and Seungcheol lifts him up in the air, holding him above his head and the chandeliers above cast a dazzling gleam of vividness and Seungcheol watches as the first unguarded smile stretches across Jihoon’s face.

 

Everything is blurry, dreamlike and Seungcheol doesn’t feel the gross tingles across his skin and he spins and spins and dips the prince and he doesn’t take his eyes off how the diadem hits the light so perfectly, rainbows cast over Jihoon’s skin and how the prince seems to have a small small mole on the bottom corner of his eyes and the eyelash that was once resting on his cheek has disappeared and Seungcheol tries his best not to feel so disappointed in that because he had a wish in mind already. 

 

The music reaches the tipping point and it crescendos and fades to nothingness. Seungcheol dips Jihoon down for the last time and Jihoon holds onto Seungcheol’s waist and Seungcheol tries his best not to topple over with shock. 

 

He doesn’t want to let go of Jihoon. 

 

They separate and bow and Jihoon goes as far as to sinking down to the ground, lowering his head as Seungcheol stands. 

 

He can’t just leave Jihoon to get up on the floor like that, can he?

 

So he lends a hand and supports Jihoon up. 

 

“Thank you.” Jihoon tells him. His face is flushed, probably from the dancing and he’s stopped trembling. 

 

“It has been my pleasure.” Seungcheol is still holding Jihoon’s fingers. He watches Jihoon’s expression closely as he brings his hand up for a brush of his lips. 

 

Jihoon’s eyes widen and mouth drops open and there are gasps from the audience.

 

Seungcheol holds a second too long on Jihoon’s hand before he finally lets go and steps back. “My prince.” He says and makes way for the man in the purple suit that Lord Wonwoo had been talking about, to whisk him away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe i hope everyone is enjoying the story! 
> 
> pls comment i love validation thank u


	5. Protective

Seungcheol  pouts in the corner.

 

He’s sulking.

 

The prince has avoided him like the plague since their dance, as hard as Seungcheol tries to converse with him, he seemed to have to go elsewhere or promised another king a dance. 

 

But he’s not jealous. No. He’s just, protective. 

 

Others of royal blood are, not really the type of crowd Seungcheol would see himself watching polo with. Which is precisely why he’s not leaning against the pillar watching with broody eyes. 

 

He almost starts a riot. 

 

The prince had been waltzing around with other people, of course, but there was one particular bloke Seungcheol hadn’t been fond with since the beginning. 

 

King Pak Seunho. 

 

He had met him earlier and his lips were set in a straight thin line as the king had announced that the prince was the perfect type of doll for him. 

 

“How so?” Seungcheol had said tightly.

 

Seunho had shrugged. “He’s so petite, so pale. He would look so pretty naked and crying. Don’t you think?”

 

Too angry to even think about the prince being naked, he nods and his fingernails bite into his palm and when he leaves and looks down, there are red indents. 

 

So yeah. Seungcheol doesn’t like Seunho. 

 

But Seungcheol can’t help but to lurch forward, fist at the ready when he watches how Seunho’s hand slowly slides from the top of the prince’s back to his backside. 

 

He steps forward as Seunho gropes the prince and Seungcheol runs into a waiter serving drinks and he loses sight of Jihoon. His view is obscured by the waiter. He helps him get his balance back and peeks past him. 

 

Seunho had been shoved back, hand cupping his groin and the prince is fuming. He’s pointing a finger at him and blood had rushed all the way to his face and Seungcheol can see the snarl on the prince as he orders Seunho out. 

 

Wow. 

 

Would it be weird if Seungcheol would have allowed Jihoon to kick him in the groin if he had misstepped?

 

Or to just kick him. Hell, if the prince wanted to step on him, Seungcheol would gladly lay down. 

 

Maybe his dick is getting a bit too desperate for action. He stops fantasizing. 

 

“How is the celebration?” Joshua appears. 

 

Seungcheol grunts. 

 

“I watched you dance with the prince.” He implored for information. “That was a surprise.”

 

“I hate this.” Seungcheol says instead, bitterly. He sees Joshua shake his head. “It’s demeaning.”

 

“Are you concerned for yourself or for…” Joshua trails off suggestively. 

 

Seungcheol sends him a pointed look. “It feels too much like a competition.” He says. 

 

“It is.” Joshua says it mildly. “You may not like it but it’s the reality of this situation.”

 

“Yeah well.” Seungcheol gives Joshua a shrug. “I hate it.” 

 

Joshua looks around the room, searching but Seungcheol doesn’t know for what. 

 

“I’ve spoken to his advisor, Jeonghan.”

 

“And?”

 

“He doesn’t like it either.” Joshua states. 

 

It was quite obvious that the prince didn’t enjoy the party and Seungcheol voices out his thoughts. “I wonder why.” He says sarcastically. 

 

Joshua sighs as if Seungcheol was stupid, and from experience, it is usually most likely because Seungcheol  _ is _ being stupid. 

 

“Perhaps you could bond over that?” 

 

“Oh yeah, that would definitely win his hand. How smart Joshua.”

 

“I am trying to help.” Joshua snaps. 

 

Seungcheol and Joshua were close enough that Joshua felt comfortable losing his temper and Seungcheol to behave childishly. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Seungcheol grimances. “I’m not in the brightest mood.”

 

“I can tell.” Joshua says sourly. “But I accept your apology.”

 

A blanket of noise settles over the pair as they survey the crowd and how Jeonghan seems to try to calm the prince’s fiery temper down. 

 

“You know…” Joshua says. “They have a breathtaking garden. It might be worth a glance.”

 

Seungcheol nods his head. “I think I may take up on your thoughtful suggestion. I need some fresh air.”

 

Seungcheol decides to do another round, walking in a big circle around the ballroom, hoping, begging,  _ pleading _ to get some sort of attention from the prince. 

 

He doesn’t.

 

So instead of going back to sulk at his pillar, he goes to the gardens. 

 

He finds out that Jihoon’s gardens are truly as breathtaking as Joshua had said they were. The vines entwine with the trees in the garden. They spiral up and up and up and the branches and leaves reach down to brush against Seungcheol’s shoulders and he finally takes a clear, refreshing, releasing breath of air and he feels the tons and tons of weight lifting from his shoulders and chest and he laughs out loud.

 

It may be dark but the moon is bright enough to light the sky, and fireflies dance on the flowers planted in the earth. 

 

He admires the fireflies’ waltz and feels jealous. He wonders what it must feel like. 

 

Prince Jihoon’s garden is extensive. 

 

He makes his way, twisting and turning through a path of hedges and arrives at a circle of statues, all stone and solid. 

 

The expression on the stones’ faces are angelic and their movements are graceful, almost seductive as the curves are long and wavy. 

 

He refuses the urge to touch them. 

 

There is a large archway, covered by ivy and buds of flowers that have not yet bloomed and Seungcheol walks under it, admiring how the stars seem to peek through the ceiling. 

 

They twinkle above him teasingly and Seungcheol doesn’t take his eyes off them once he reaches the end of the archway. He stands like that for a while, gazing up at the sky and he makes a wish, that he wasn’t able to make with Jihoon’s stray eyelash, on a shooting star. 

 

The gazebo rests in the middle of the clearing, made out of wood. It creaks under Seungcheol’s feet and he breathes in the lumber around him. The oak soothes him and his eyes begin to droop.

 

His temper slumps down, winding down after a long day and before he falls asleep out in the gardens he straightens himself up, smoothing down his suit and straightening his crown. 

 

It doesn’t take him as long to figure the way out as it did when he had first stumbled upon the rows and rows of hedges.

 

His face distorts into an unpleasant shape once he catches sight of the great doors. 

 

Other guests seem to have also ventured out onto the balcony and Seungcheol nods politely and moves quickly to avoid conversation. 

 

He wants to go to sleep. 

 

Snooping past the crowds of people, he spots Joshua chittering amongst other men and he slinks past them. 

 

“Congratulations.” 

 

It was Lord Wonwoo. 

 

“On what?” Seungcheol glanced around nervously for any sign of Joshua. 

 

“The prince.” Wonwoo says. “I watched your dance.”

 

“Ah yes.” Seungcheol remembers. “The dance. I keep hearing of it.” 

 

“I wouldn’t have expected otherwise.” Wonwoo tells him. “The one the prince chooses to dance with, is extremely important and tradition teaches us that-”

 

“Oh fuck tradition.” Seungcheol mutters. “Sorry- But I don’t think the prince chose me because he liked me.”

 

Wonwoo looks at him quizzically. “Why else would he have danced with you? Surely he must have known what it means when he picked you for the first dance?”

 

“Maybe because I asked him first?” Seungcheol says bitterly. 

 

“The prince is free to reject invitations your grace. It must be a good sign that he hadn’t.”

 

“Perhaps it is a good sign. But don’t congratulate me, Lord Wonwoo. I have not done much to deserve your praise.”

 

“Maybe so.” Wonwoo ponders. “I wish you the best of luck regardless. Between you and me, you’ve been the nicest king I’ve met so far.”

 

“That’s quite worrying to know.” Seungcheol chuckles. 

 

“Isn’t it?” Wonwoo frowns. “Anyway, I’ll let you be off on your way. I can tell you’re trying to hide from your hand.”

 

“Am I that obvious?” He looks up and scans the room once again and sees that Joshua had’t moved from his place. 

 

Wonwoo watches Seungcheol attentively. “Not to other people.” Wonwoo waves. “But I bid you goodnight. I hope that our paths meet later again.”

 

“As do I.” Seungcheol returns Wonwoo’s bow. “You are a very pleasant lord, Lord Wonwoo.”

 

Wonwoo smiles and walks off to approach the man in the purple suit. 

 

Seungcheol stands until he sees Wonwoo look softly down at the man and how the man leans against him, laughing hearteningly. 

 

Once he leaves the ballroom, he hugs himself with his arms. It’s cold in the corridors, the wind blowing through the stone pillars. The castle is open and Seungcheol finds himself looking back up again at the stars. 

 

He’s so focused on the stars that he almost misses the taint of red that tries its best to blend into the walls. 

 

“Oh hello.” Seungcheol says roguishly. 

 

The prince yelps with surprise. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah ive just travelled across the world so my timing is gonna be garbage and im uploading this in the morning so it'll be like not an awful time to post for asia times. i dont know. i hope you enjoy this chapter lol


	6. May I?

The prince squeaks from his hiding place and in his panic to rise from the ground he trips and holds onto Seungcheol’s lapels. 

 

“What- What are you doing here?!” The prince whispers angrily. He’s settled back on the floor as if he belonged there. Jihoon glares at Seungcheol’s trousers.  

 

Seungcheol looks bashful. “I got tired.”

 

Jihoon eyes Seungcheol suspiciously. “It’s not yet midnight.” 

 

“I’m old?” 

 

Jihoon scoffs. “Not much older than I am.”

 

“What about  _ you _ ?” 

 

Jihoon had sat under a small crook in the castle, tucked away from others that wanted to take a glance down the corridor. Seungcheol contemplates and decides to join him.

 

“What are you doing?” Jihoon says accusingly instead. He scoots further into his little corner. 

 

“I’m sitting here.” 

 

“I was here  _ first. _ ” Jihoon says petulantly and he’s frowning cutely. Seungcheol resists the urge to cuddle him.

 

Sitting opposite Jihoon, Seungcheol stretches his legs outwards and says, “I wasn’t aware that I had to make a reservation.” 

 

Jihoon huffs. “I wasn’t aware that I had to make a reservation.” He mutters under his breath, mocking Seungcheol childishly. Jihoon plays with his fingers, twisting the little ring around his pinky. His eyes flit where Seungcheol sits patiently. They sit close enough that if Seungcheol wanted to, their knees would knock against each other. But he doesn’t. “The people out there aren’t very nice.” He admits almost as if he didn’t care, but Seungcheol knew better.

 

The poor prince curls further into himself and Seungcheol  _ really  _ resists the urge to gather Jihoon in his arms. 

 

“I’m afraid not.” Seungcheol says quietly. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s not your fault…” Jihoon says. “I guess.” 

 

“I wanted to kill him.” Seungcheol admits after a while. “I wanted to throw him off you.”

 

“I had it covered.” 

 

“Oh I know.” Seungcheol laughs. “You’re a feisty little thing.”

 

“I’m not feisty.” Jihoon retorts, ears twinged red again. “King Seunho knew not to touch what’s not his.” 

 

“You’re not anyone's.” Seungcheol tells him and he reaches out but thinks twice and retreats his hand. 

 

Jihoon almost looked upset. 

 

“I know.” The prince says, chagrined. 

 

This time, the prince lifts up a hand and Seungcheol holds his breath and he doesn’t move or speak and Jihoon slowly, carefully, places his hand on top of Seungcheol’s. 

 

Seungcheol watches the prince with surprise, he’s gobsmacked and the prince doesn’t look at his direction at all but his hand doesn’t move away from Seungcheol.

 

Seungcheol glances around, down the corridor, at the sky. His heart beats rapidly in his chest and he uses his spare hand to pinch the inside of his thigh just to make sure. 

 

“Did you just pinch yourself?” Jihoon asks. 

 

Seungcheol jumps. “I-” He starts but changes his mind and tells the truth. “Yes I did.” 

 

Jihoon giggles. “Wow.” He says. 

 

They’re quiet again and it’s not awkward at all but the tingles are back in Seungcheol’s chest and he moves their hands, flipping them, so he holds onto Jihoon’s, thumb rubbing and soothing over Jihoon’s skin. 

 

He gulps. 

 

“I don’t like it out there either, if that makes you feel any better.” Jihoon doesn’t respond but Seungcheol feels like he’s allowed to continue. “I never liked crowds.” He says honestly. “It makes my hands shake and I can hear my heartbeat and sometimes it’s hard to breathe.”

 

“I hope you’re okay.” Jihoon squeezes his hand. 

 

Seungcheol tries to shrug it off. He doesn’t talk about this often. “I got used to it. It’s kind of in the job description of being a king I suppose.”

 

“A job you didn’t ask for.” Jihoon says it mournfully. 

 

“A job you didn’t ask for either.” 

 

Jihoon makes a small wounded sound. “That’s true. But like you said, there’s not much choice that’s given to me.”

 

“I guess not.” Seungcheol says. 

 

The prince yawns, like how a small kitten would. He makes an adorable sound, eyes squeezing shut and he smacks his lips. 

 

“Tired?” Seungcheol breathes, enchanted. 

 

Jihoon nods. “Quite.”

 

“I imagine you must be feeling exhausted, especially after all that dancing.” 

 

“My feet ache.” Jihoon agrees pitifully. “Will…” Seungcheol waits. “Will you accompany me to my room?”

 

“Of course.” Seungcheol immediately says, grinning. 

 

“Don’t look too happy.” Jihoon takes the hand that Seungcheol gives him, getting up. He scowls. “This doesn’t mean anything.”

 

“Of course.” Seungcheol says again. 

 

His gift, the diadem, perches crookedly on the prince’s head and Seungcheol moves to fix it instinctively, straightening it and touching the gem that hangs down the prince’s forehead. 

 

“Thank you.” Jihoon says timidly. “Shall we go?”

 

“After you.” Seungcheol bows. 

 

Jihoon peeks out from the corner of the wall before straightening up and strolling out and his movements leave Seungcheol staring in the dark. 

 

“You may be a king but I’m not inclined to wait for you.” Jihoon tells him, interrupting him from his thoughts. He really should be apologising to Seungcheol.  _ He’s  _ the one that’s being so distracting. 

 

Seungcheol crooks his hand and invites Jihoon to hold onto it. “No, that would be absurd.” Seungcheol says humorously.

 

They begin to walk and Seungcheol enjoys the way Jihoon fits next to him, how his hand is at the perfect height for Jihoon to take and how Jihoon wasn’t afraid to put Seungcheol’s ego back in place. 

 

He’s busy daydreaming and he almost lets out an unmanly yelp when Jihoon yanks him back into an alcove. 

 

“Wha-?!” Seungcheol begins to ask, panicking. 

 

“Hush!” Jihoon hisses. 

 

His palm is over Seungcheol’s mouth and he tries his best to breathe shallowly through his nose and Jihoon’s all pressed up against him, leaning in to shut him up. 

 

Two guests wander down the halls, chatting and so ignorant at the racing nervous debacle that was happening internally in Seungcheol’s mind.

 

Seungcheol blinks down at Jihoon, at his wary darting eyes and twitching ears and how he bites his lip when he’s nervous. 

 

The prince stiffens and Seungcheol guesses he must have realised how close they were standing together and how Jihoon had placed a hand on his chest.

 

“Oh.” 

 

Jihoon looks embarrassed and he steps away from Seungcheol as soon as the guests have left out of earshot. 

 

“Shall we continue?” Seungcheol decides to ignore Jihoon’s obvious freak out from the otherside of the alcove. 

 

Jihoon jitters. “The people.” He explains, as if it wasn’t obvious. “There were people.” He says meekly.

 

“I know.” Seungcheol tries hard to hold back his smile. “Which way is your room, my prince?”

 

Jihoon points and Seungcheol nods and ducks out of their hiding spot. 

 

He offers his hand again and Jihoon slides into it timidly. 

 

They tiptoe together, shushing and hissing at each other when one of them trips over their own robes. It ends with choked laughs and hidden giggles and their fingers intertwined with each other’s when they think they hear Jihoon’s advisor, Jeonghan, yelling down the corridors for the missing prince. 

 

“Do you think he’d follow us?” Jihoon pants. His blond hair is curled messily against his forehead. 

 

Seungcheol supports himself on a wall. “Nah.” He waves off. “Besides, we’re near your quarters aren’t we, my prince?”

 

“Oh.” Jihoon startles at the sight of the huge doors. “Yes. This would be my quarters.”

 

They walk until they reach the doors and Jihoon slips away from Seungcheol. 

 

“Thank you for escorting me, King Seungcheol.” Jihoon does a little curtsey. 

 

“It has been my pleasure.” Seungcheol bows and holds Jihoon’s hand. He wants to bring it to his lips so he can kiss Jihoon’s hand but thinks better of it. Instead he pulls Jihoon close until the little prince cranes his head up to watch him curiously. “May I?” Seungcheol whispers, ducking his head down. 

 

Jihoon looks up at Seungcheol, eyes trusting and innocent. “You may.” Jihoon finally tells Seungcheol and he flutters his eyes shut as Seungcheol gives him a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

 

“I will leave you now.” Seungcheol murmurs to Jihoon. He has yet to let go of his hand. “My room is a short walk away from yours, I’m sure you know.”

 

“I know.” Jihoon interrupts him. “... Jeonghan, my advisor, told me. That’s how I know.” Jihoon fumbles with the door knob, stammering. 

 

“Of course.” Seungcheol says. “But, I was about to tell you that you are welcome to come visit. My doors are always open for you, my prince. All you need to do is knock” 

 

“I hope so.” Jihoon quips. “This is my kingdom after all.” 

 

Past Jihoon’s shoulder, Seungcheol peeks into his room. “Yes. Feel free to order me around. You’ll be the only one allowed to.” Seungcheol jokes. 

 

Jihoon smirks. “If not, I’ll have you exiled.” 

 

“I hope that does not happen.” 

 

“Yes. Hopefully not.” Jihoon wishes. “Good night.” 

 

“I hope you sleep well.” Seungcheol backs away from the door. “I enjoyed your company tonight.”

 

“As did I.” Jihoon confesses. He hides behind the tall doors. “Good night, King Seungcheol.”

 

“Good night my prince.”

 

The door shuts and the lock clicks and only then does Seungcheol continue to walk to his chambers for the night. 

 

Once he is in the privacy of his room he jumps up and down gleefully and laugher bursts from his mouth. 

 

He slaps his hands over his lips and his eyes dart around the room. He may have been tired before but not anymore. He can’t stop thinking about the prince. 

 

The boy was so fast thinking and smart with a sharp tongue if needed. He was cute and shy yet so so confident at the same time and Seungcheol doesn’t know if he can continue to woo the prince if he was going to be so distracted by his  _ own  _ feelings.

 

The suit he had worn is taken off carefully and Seungcheol hangs it off a chair. He rolls his shoulders before removing the crown he had been wearing, surprised that it hadn’t miracuously fallen off yet. 

 

He’s about to go to bed when he hears a knock on the door. 

 

A thousand possibilities race through his head. Could it be the prince asking for his company? Perhaps Seungcheol’s bed has stolen his favourite pillow and that he wouldn’t be able to sleep without it. 

 

He rubs his lips together and a more hurried knock is rapped against the door. “Coming!” Seungcheol calls, smoothing down his hair so he looked more appropriate and whipping on a silk robe to tie loosely around his waist. 

 

He opens the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know if this counts as a cliffhanger but cliffhanger!!! haha 
> 
> if u havent noticed, i have changed my username just because ... i felt like it lol i dont know what else to say. it's my twitter @ 
> 
> anyway thanks for reading! kudos and comments r appreciated! 
> 
> twt- @saturnvern


	7. Unnecessary Contact

“Where have you been?!”

 

Joshua stands, hands on his hips with an angry look plastered on his face. 

 

He shoves past Seungcheol and doesn’t realise the grief his king had felt. 

 

_ Jihoon _ . 

 

_ He thought it was going to be Jihoon _ .

 

Seungcheol pinches the bridge of his nose. “Joshua… why must you always bring me disappointment?” He asks rhetorically. 

 

“That’s not a very nice thing to say.” Joshua takes his clothes and begins to hang them up in the closet. “I have been looking  _ everywhere  _ for you. It’s  _ embarrassing  _ to inform those who look for you to say that you have simply gotten so bored you have decided that the party was over and left.”

 

“You were the one who told me to take a stroll out in the gardens.” Seungcheol reminds him and he settles back in bed. 

 

Joshua turns to face Seungcheol. “ _ Yes. _ ” he says. “For a short interval. I didn’t suggest you  _ camp _ out there.”

 

“Would you have found me if I did?” Seungcheol asks. 

 

Joshua huffs. “I would have found you regardless of where you would hide.”

 

“Shame.” Seungcheol sighs. “I guess I should thank you for not finding me later? Otherwise I wouldn’t have ran into the prince.”

 

“The prince?” Joshua says incredulously. “Where is the prince?” He glares around the room at any offending objects. 

 

“He’s not here.” Seungcheol reassures him bitterly. He wish Jihoon were here instead of Joshua. He guessed he can’t get so lucky all the time. 

 

“Mr Yoon had been looking for him.”

 

“Yoon?” 

 

“Jeonghan. The prince’s advisor.”

 

“Ah.” Seungcheol understands. “Well I’ve seen him.”

 

“How helpful, your majesty.” Joshua says with dry humour. “I think I am intelligent enough to understand that you and the prince had a little  _ date _ .” 

 

“You sound as if you aren’t pleased.” Seungcheol says. “It is, after all, what you wanted.”

 

“Not just me.” Joshua emphasizes. “Your mother and your people as well.”

 

“Then why aren’t you pleased?” Seungcheol frowns. “I have bonded with the prince as you suggested me to do so. Funnily enough, through your suggestion- over how much we despise these affairs.”

 

“Is that all?” Joshua inquires. 

 

“What else would you like to know?”

 

Joshua fiddles with the lacey collar that dangles from his neck. “The reason why the prince is so sought after, is because his late father had demanded that he is to be vowed of chastity until he’s given away to his partner.”

 

Seungcheol thinks back to their kiss.  

 

The shock must show on Seungcheol’s face because Joshua quickly says, “A mere kiss on his hand is allowed, of course.” He reassures Seungcheol. “It is afterall, manners.” 

 

“Indeed…”

 

“But no other unnecessary contact is allowed. You understand this, yes?”

 

“Oh of course.” Seungcheol flaps Joshua away. 

 

So Jihoon wasn’t allowed to be given kisses. Even those that are on his cheeks. Seungcheol had asked though, and Jihoon had given him permission to touch him as such. So it wasn’t really Seungcheol’s fault… he wouldn’t have listened to Joshua when he had first mentioned it anyway.

 

“How come you haven’t told me until now?”

 

Joshua looked bashful. “I honestly thought you wouldn’t have gotten this far. I thought that prince was going to ban you from his lands after what you had said.”

 

Seungcheol had thought that Joshua had low standards but not that low of a standard to wooing the prince. 

 

“It’s nice to know you are so supportive.” Seungcheol says bitterly like a child, crossing his arms. 

 

Joshua rolls his eyes. “Oh don’t sulk.” He chitters. “You’ll get wrinkles.”

 

“Why I-”

 

“The prince might not like that.” Joshua continues ignoring Seungcheol’s small tantrum. 

 

“Hm.” Seungcheol huffs, displeased. “This makes things a lot harder.” 

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m quite good at leading people to bed with me or at least in engaging with physical contact.” Seungcheol pointedly ignores Joshua’s displeasure. “Not so good at the-” he uses his fingers to mimic quotation marks, “- _ falling in love _ part. At least without doing  _ anything _ .”

 

“You do realise that there are other ways of building romantic feelings to your partners other than bedding them? Anyway, it would make sense given that you weren’t really supposed to be sneaking in stable boys and maids into your covers.” Joshua sneers. “ It doesn’t matter. How your mother doesn’t know about this problem, I have no idea.”

 

Seungcheol tries not to think about his mother. 

 

“If I bring home this prince, perhaps she’ll forgive me.”

 

“Perhaps.” Joshua picks at his nails. “Or perhaps it’s unredeemable.” He says dramatically.

 

The king finds it in himself to laugh. “I’m sure I would be forgiven. It’s not like it was written down in a contract.”

 

“Yes.” Joshua had laughed himself. “Thank god for that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u wanna yell at me for cockblocking seungcheol my twt @ is saturnvern i would very much enjoy you yelling in my ear thank u 
> 
> also, we love breaking laws! seungcheol might end up in bars for what he possibly does in the future hint hint


	8. Brunch

The next morning, Seungcheol finds himself invited to a brunch. 

 

He woke up,  _ fucking starving _ , and before he could ask one of the servants to bring him some bread, Joshua shuts him up. 

 

“Why?!” Seungcheol whines pitifully as Joshua busies around the room. “I’m hungry.”

 

“You’re a child.” Joshua states and he draws the curtains open. “Please behave like a king. You have responsibilities to attend to.”

 

“Such as?” Seungcheol whimpers when his bare feet touch the cold stone floor. He misses his carpet. 

 

“Such  _ as _ , the prince has invited appropriate suitors to join him for brunch.”

 

“Brunch.” Seungcheol asks, deadpan. “Surely the prince would like to eat some breakfast instead.”

 

“Funnily enough, Jeonghan had told me the prince reacted similarly.”

 

“Nice to know I’m not the only one suffering.” Seungcheol mutters and dresses himself with the clothes laid out. Then louder, “I didn’t know you and Jeonghan were on a first name basis.”

 

“What happens out of hours is none of your business.”

 

Seungcheol raises his hands. “Let’s hope not. Don’t want to get into those gory details.”

 

Joshua reddens and chooses to mess around with the curtains some more.

 

Seungcheol grins with victory and stumbles over to the robes prepared neatly against a chair. “No!” Joshua snaps and he slaps Seungcheol’s hands away from the clothes.

 

“What?” Seungcheol startles. “Now you’re not going to let me dress myself? For God’s sake Joshua, it’s just  _ brunch _ .”

 

“No you-” Joshua stops himself and rubs his temples. “Take a shower first your majesty.” 

 

Seungcheol clenches his jaw and stomps to the bathroom. “You’re so annoying!” He shouts behind his shoulder. 

 

“It’s my pleasure.” Joshua calls back. 

 

Soon he is dressed and sat on a ridiculously long table. He has a similar one at home but it’s an utterly problematic piece of furniture. They must have had to build the table in the room because god knows how it could have turned all those corners.

 

“Long table.” He tries to make conversation with the rest of the guests seated. 

 

They’re just as stuck up and snobbish as the night before and when they think Seungcheol isn’t looking they shoot glares at him. He’s not  _ blind _ but he takes pride in the jealousy he conjured up in their minds. 

 

“It is a long table indeed.”

 

It was Lord Wonwoo.

 

“Oh hello.” 

 

“Your grace.” Wonwoo tilts his head. “It’s nice to see you again.” 

 

“You too. You look well.”

 

The lord smiles. “Oh yes, last night was better than I had expected.”

 

“Did you manage to talk with him?” Seungcheol says, referring to the boy Wonwoo had been glancing at that whole evening. 

 

“Ah Soonyoung?” He asks. “We had great conversation.”

 

“I bet.” Seungcheol winks and Wonwoo barks out a laugh. 

 

“Truly.” He insists. “We are old friends.”

 

“Is he set to marry?” Seungcheol asks with hesitation. It’s what sucks to be a royal. Arranged marriages. Sucks. Seungcheol was lucky enough to be free to wed. Well… not really, but free-er than most. 

 

“I’m afraid so.” Wonwoo loses the sparkle in his eye. “But times are slowly changing yes? Maybe his father would reconsider their arrangement for him.”

 

“I hope so too.” Seungcheol says solemnly. 

 

One of the other royals or  _ whatevers _ coughs and looks pointedly at the two of them. Seungcheol resists the urge to stick his tongue out. 

 

Lucky he didn’t because the doors open and the prince waltzes in, looking lovely as ever. 

 

Seungcheol automatically stands and he feels like a huge fucking idiot because he’s the only one that’s standing and the prince stutters in his steps and Wonwoo snorts. 

 

The other guests are sniggering at him as if it wasn’t custom to stand and wait for the royals to be seated. 

 

They must think they were above the prince, even in his own kingdom. Seungcheol tastes a metallic and bitter liquid in his mouth and he realises he has bitten the inside of his cheek to stop himself from pummeling his fists in their faces. 

 

The prince ducks his head down and hides his smile but his glowing ears give it all away. 

 

He finally sits, so tiny on the large chair. It was like a great throne for the dining room and yet the prince struggles to fill it. 

 

Cute. 

 

Seungcheol straightens his jacket.  _ Be cool. _ He looks around as if daring someone to make a joke. 

 

“Well.” Jeonghan breaks the silence. “As you may know, Prince Jihoon has personally hand-picked all of you after he had made his formal public appearance at the ball last night.” 

 

Jihoon frowns. Seungcheol doesn’t miss it. He frowns as well. 

 

He follows Jihoon’s wary gaze down the table, down until he sees Seunho. What is that bastard doing here? He harassed the prince! He groped him in the ball? Had no one remembered how he threw a giant fit when he was taken out of the ballroom? How the guards hauled him through the doors? 

 

“...And so it is our honour to invite you to this meal.” Jeonghan finishes but the tension at the table is still evident. Men and women are side-eyeing one another as the prince sits at the head of the table like a golden trophy. 

 

There’s an unsteady chatter around the table, tight and withdrawn and Seungcheol can’t help himself but to keep checking up on Jihoon. 

 

The boy, frankly, looks bored. He’s pushing his food around with his fork and sometimes he’ll watch the people around the table with nausea and continue to play with his sausages. He sighs and blows a strand of hair that Seungcheol had been obsessing over, out of his face. 

 

“I own several armies.” An older man that is seated next to Jihoon boasts. There’s quite a lot of distance between them but Jihoon still leans back warily. 

 

Jihoon hums. He never really meets any of the eyes around the table. Not even Seungcheol’s. “That’s a lot.” He says tonelessly.

 

“Yes.” The man adorns many badges and he seems to be a duke. Seungcheol doesn’t really know. He never paid attention to his classes. “I bought them at a high price and I’m sure they would be capable of defending  _ our  _ kingdom.”

 

Jihoon grimances. “Sorry?” He tries to remain polite but his knuckles turned white at where he grips his fork. 

 

“You heard right.” The duke hadn’t picked up on Jihoon’s obvious distaste towards him. “And all free as well! I don’t even have to pay wages to have them.”

 

“You don’t  _ pay  _ them?” 

 

“Ha!” The duke’s laugh is flat and like sandpaper. “Of course not! They are slaves after all.” 

 

“Slaves.” Jihoon repeats. 

 

Seungcheol glares at the duke. Slaves? How inhumane. 

 

“Excuse me sir, but how old  _ are  _ you?” Jihoon questions and he’s inches away from the man. 

 

“Almost forty nine.” The duke says proudly. 

 

“I’m twenty one.” 

 

A beat passes. 

 

“That okay.” The duke leans in as if he were telling Jihoon a secret and if Seungcheol wasn’t straining his ears already, he wouldn’t have caught it. “I like them young anyway.” 

 

Seungcheol’s jaw drops. Jihoon’s fork clatters on the plate. 

 

“Would you please follow me through the doors please?” Jeonghan swiftly gets up, offering a hand for a duke. 

 

Jihoon glares the sharpest daggers at Jeonghan. 

 

“Why would I? When the prince and I are having such a lovely chat.” The duke tries to smile but it looks more like a sneer instead. 

 

“It’s for the utmost importance that I escort you out of this hall. You have received important news.” Jeonghan smoothly says, words curling around the man with delicacy. 

 

He’s led out and he doesn’t return. 

 

Jihoon curls into himself a bit more. 

 

The others talk amongst themselves, even Seunho seems to be more social than Seungcheol or even the host of the party, Jihoon. It’s quite depressing to watch how Jihoon strategically turns down every conversation aimed at him. 

 

“My prince.” Seungcheol calls from the table and Jihoon’s face shoots up. 

 

“Hello.” Jihoon finally registers Seungcheol’s appearance. “I had requested for you to attend.”

 

“I hope so.” Seungcheol says. He hasn’t been shot down yet. “It is, afterall, your party.”

 

“I’m afraid the party was last night. But I must have forgotten the memo because it didn’t  _ feel  _ like much of a party to me. Yet again, neither does this. I must admit it’s just as boring.”

 

“Your majesty!” Jeonghan hisses. 

 

“But it’s nice to feel a familiar face.” Jihoon quickly says. “Apologies for not greeting you sooner. I was preoccupied with the other guests I didn’t even know were invited.” He quips. 

 

Seungcheol knows they’re both treading on thin ice here, but not many people seemed to be paying attention anyway. Other than his advisor of course. 

 

“It’s nice to know that I was invited.”

 

“Yes.” Jihoon huffs and Seungcheol can see how Jeonghan grinds his teeth together. “You were one of the few. I don’t know why  _ they  _ are here.”

 

Seungcheol tries his best to hide his grin and so does Jihoon because this was the most awake he had been since the start of brunch and he even takes a nibble at his sausages. 

 

Jeonghan leans to whisper in Jihoon’s ear but he gets interrupted. 

 

“Excuse me.” One of the men call out. “I have an important query that this gentleman and I were just discussing.” He had been discussing with Seunho.

 

“I would be delighted to answer any questions you may have.” Jeonghan plasters on a smile. 

 

The man thinks. “We were discussing the terms of the prince’s chastity.” 

 

Oh, the table is definitely silent now. 

 

“What about it.” It seems as though Jeonghan’s plaster had worn off and all that sets in his mouth is a sharp tongue. 

 

“How may we acquire proof?” There are mumbles around the table. “It is one of the reasons that makes this prince special after all. Many people would pay thousands of silver coins, and in our case, kingdoms, to take such a high-class boy.”

 

“I believe there are other things that must be more important than this.” Seungcheol says dryly, shooting in his opinion before anyone else got to speak. “We are here to court. Not to buy.”

 

People laugh. “Whatever do you mean?” Someone else says. “This boy isn’t the first to his name! What use would he bring?” 

 

“The only real value he has, other than his royal blood, is his purity.”

 

“That is disgraceful.” Seungcheol snarls. “What must your people think of you?”

 

“What must you think of yourself?” Seunho speaks this time. He has remained silent until now. That had come to be a surprise. “Surely you could aim higher than  _ that _ . Or maybe you already have a partner but fancy getting a little something else for the side.” 

 

Seungcheol stands up once again, but in fury. His chair grates against the floor and the wine on the table spills. “How dare you accuse me of-”

 

Seungcheol doesn’t get to finish his sentence. Because the doors have slammed and Jihoon has disappeared. 

 

“I think you have lost your chance.” Seunho sneers. 

 

“Do shut up.” Lord Wonwoo hisses. 

 

Seungcheol glares down at Seunho and he can see the man waver. “Don’t be surprised to see us on the other side of the battlefield if it ever comes down to it.”

 

He leaves the same way the prince did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how much do u hate seunho? not gonna lie i was seriously gonna change his name to seungri halfway through writing this. 
> 
> we're nearing the point where ive stopped writing because i hit writers block pls leave messages to get me off my ass and continue because i have plans to make it real interesting real soon 
> 
> thx for reading!


	9. Pebble

He runs into Joshua on his way out. 

 

Not really. He runs into Joshua on his way out to find Jihoon. 

 

“Oh is it done already?” 

 

“Uh…” Seungcheol doesn’t meet Joshua’s eyes. “Kind of?”

 

“Kind of.” Joshua immediately catches on. He’s too smart for his own good. “Elaborate please.” 

 

Seungcheol brushes his hair back with a nervous chuckle. “I left?” He asks. 

 

“You left.” Joshua stares at him. “Continue.” 

 

“I left because… I was forced to.”

 

Joshua touches his forehead. “And,” he says as if he were in pain, “How on earth were you forced out of a brunch?”

 

He feels like he’s in trouble. 

 

“Words were exchanged.” He says. 

 

“Stop being so vague and tell me so I can fix whatever mess you’ve made! Like I always do!” 

 

Seungcheol shrunk into himself. He always feels so small next to Joshua. He’s a strangely intimidating man when he wants to be. “I… may have started a little squabble during brunch… and… lost an ally.”

 

“Lost an ally?!” Joshua wanted to pull his hair out of his roots. “During brunch?!” He exclaims, completely shocked at the amount of fucked up Seungcheol had managed to do within a few hours. 

 

“I- I didn’t think he was important.” Seungcheol tries to reassure Joshua but Joshua’s right eye twitches and Seungcheol wonders how close Joshua had ever been to quitting. 

 

Joshua groans. “Did you know who he was?”

 

“Ah…” Seungcheol rubs his neck. He tries to lie. Better for Joshua to think he offended just the one person rather than a whole table full of people. “Not really. I don’t pay attention to those things. You know me.” 

 

“Yes.” Joshua says distastefully. “Sadly I do. And I have to take care of this complete mess you’ve made and figure out who they were.”

 

“I doubt anyone important.” Seungcheol says. 

 

“You’re not allowed to have an opinion right now.” Joshua raises a hand to silence Seungcheol and he kind of lets Joshua because Joshua has earned the right to shut the king up. 

 

“Okay.” Seungcheol pouts and Joshua breezes past him and he hears him run into Jeonghan and it’s like he’s completely forgotten about his fuck up but they must have started to talk about him against because both their voices are raiseed. 

 

Fantastic. 

 

He’s alone and he’d by lying if he'd said he wasn’t thinking about Jihoon. It’s quite annoying actually. All he really does nowadays was think about Jihoon. Jihoon Jihoon Jihoon. He wonders if the little prince was okay. He wonders if he was crying. He wonders how he would look like, crying and sniffing and he wonders if he’s the type to let the tears flow or fight against it. 

 

Jihoon seems like the type who would fight against them.

 

He doesn’t have to wait long to find the answer because he finds Jihoon in the exact same alcove they sat in last night. 

 

He’s curled up, hands locking his knees together and he’s a small ball of loneliness. He rubs his cheek with a curled hand, and his sniveling gives him away, betraying him. He’s hiccuping and now Seungcheol wants to cry. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

Jihoon tenses up like a rock, a sharp pointy rock that Seungcheol would have to be careful if he decides to pick him up. It’s a strange metaphor, but it seems to fit the prince perfectly. He’s a little pebble. 

 

Seungcheol decides to shut up. The first time that morning it had crossed his mind. But he does sit himself down in front of the prince at a mindful distance. He crosses his legs and sighs, his head resting against the wall. 

 

The prince sniffs a few more times and refuses to rub his face again and instead he glares out the window with his scrunched up nose and watery eyes. 

 

“What are you doing here?” His voice is cracked around the edges, rough and jagged. He doesn’t so much as glance at Seungcheol. 

 

“For the same reason you are.” 

 

“How on earth would you know my reason?” Jihoon mutters. “You know nothing.” 

 

“That’s true I suppose. I truly know nothing about the situation you’re in.”

 

Jihoon hums approvingly. 

 

“I hope you’re alright.” Seungcheol leans forward, his eyebrows furrowed. “It wasn’t nice- what was happening out there.” 

 

“Why did you do it?” Jihoon seems to be fresh out of tears and he looks straight at Seungcheol. 

 

Seungcheol’s eyes dart away. “Why not?” He asks back.

 

“Do you really expect me to believe that you aren’t like the rest of them?” Jihoon spits the words at Seungcheol like filth and Seungcheol flinches. His heart suddenly hurts. “I’m not going to be fooled by this facade! You bring me wonderful, dazzling gifts and rice and you danced with me and you didn’t grope me like that- like that bastard did and you walked me back to my room and didn’t even kiss me properly. I was expecting you to kiss me properly and you didn’t even do that. And now you stand up for me? What kind of game do you think this is?”

 

Seungcheol is speechless his jaw is agape and suddenly it snaps shut. 

 

“I brought you jewelry because I thought you would like it. I bought you rice and even went out of my way to get extra grains since you liked it so much. I wanted to dance with you because you looked wonderful and beautiful and I walked back with you because I wanted to spend time with you and get to know you.” Seungcheol breathes heavily. “And I stood up for you because I don’t think anyone deserves to be talked in that way, especially you.” 

 

Jihoon leans back and Seungcheol realises he’s standing up, towering over the frightened prince and it takes him a second to realise and he has to take a step back. Jihoon looks at him warily. 

 

The floors of the castle are very smooth, Seungcheol perceives. He concentrates on taking deep controlled breaths as he counts the number of slabs on the ground. 

 

When he looks up, Jihoon, is surprisingly, still there. 

 

“I doubt you would find it easy to understand.” Seungcheol contemplates after a few good seconds. “Like I said, it mustn’t be easy on you.” He says grimly. He sighs, staring down at his fingers. 

 

“I-” Jihoon tries to say. Seungcheol waits patiently. He waits to get called out, to be told to never return, to stop telling tales of lies and deception. “I- I feel very confused.”

 

“That’s okay.” Seungcheol finds himself to be bewildered by the response. “I just wouldn’t want you to think that I have been playing games with you. If I truly didn’t feel anything for you, I wouldn’t still be here, pebble.”

 

The pet name slips past Seungcheol’s heavily guarded lips.

 

Jihoon looks up at him with round eyes and he takes a sharp intake of breath. “Oh.” He says quietly. He looks up and the top window was open and the slight draft tickles his neck and caused him to shiver. 

 

He makes a movement to stand up but Seungcheol beats him to it. 

 

The smell of tea and parchment is pleasant under Seungcheol’s nose and he shuts the window, turning the knob and he sucks in a breath because Jihoon is still underneath him. 

 

They stand like that for sometime and Seungcheol doesn’t dare look down and he shakes away all the things he wants to do to Jihoon because he’s not allowed to and he can’t. 

 

“Thank you.” Jihoon whispers. 

 

“No problem.” Seungcheol says as breezily as he can and he steps back guiltily. He swallows down the bitterness in his mouth and scolds himself. 

 

“Not just for that.” Jihoon says hesitantly. “For… all the other things.”

 

Seungcheol blinks. “Oh well.” He tries to say bashfully. “That’s- that’s just what anyone else would’ve done.”

 

“Wrong.” Jihoon rejects. 

 

The air between them stands still and they look at each other with their raw emotions and Jihoon gets teary eyed again and Seungcheol really needs to stop himself from leaning in because he’s really, really, really not allowed. 

 

“Don’t.” Jihoon tells him. 

 

He seems to be contemplating something because his eyes drift away but return with a new sort of spark. 

 

Seungcheol cocks his head. 

 

The prince draws in a shaky breath and he places a palm on Seungcheol’s chest and stands on his toes and Seungcheol’s eyes flutter as he places a kiss on his cheek. 

 

“Now we’re even.” Jihoon mutters shyly.

 

Seungcheol looks dazed and he raises a hand up to touch his cheek briefly.

 

“Your majesty!” 

 

The two boys jump apart from each other, Seungcheol trips and falls back against the wall. His robes are crumpled.

 

Jeonghan and Joshua stand beside each other and Joshua’s in a state of shock, a hand on his heart. 

 

“Jihoon!” Jeonghan hisses as quietly as he can. “What are you doing?!” 

 

They were found in a slightly- okay- very compromising position and Seungcheol’s hands feel like they’re burning like he’s the devil dunked in holy water. Perhaps that’s an exaggeration but he’s guilty. 

 

He doesn’t know if he’s guilty because he allowed it to happen, or because he got caught. 

 

“I wasn’t doing anything.” Jihoon said coldly. 

 

“Yes you were! I saw you!” Jeonghan accuses him. 

 

Jihoon makes a face. “No you didn’t.” 

 

“I-” Jeonghan stutters. “You and King Seungcheol were canoodling. I saw!” 

 

“Canoodling.” Joshua mimics. He still seems to be in a state of shock. 

 

“We weren’t canoodling.” Seungcheol says sternly. He straightens his clothes and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t scared of Jeonghan.

 

Jeonghan stares at him wordlessly and he clicks his tongue and ignores him. “Jihoon, don’t lie. Your father knew that one day you wouldn’t be able to resist.”

 

“I’m not lying!” Jihoon almost yells. “Why is this so important to everyone?” His voice cracks helplessly. 

 

“I think Mr Yoon here is trying to understand what was happening between you and King Seungcheol.” Joshua says softly. 

 

“He’s not!” Jihoon snarls, and he loses his temper. “All you people care about is if I’ve fucked anyone. It’s none of your goddamn business!”

 

“Mind your language!” Jeonghan scolds, “You’re still a prince here whether you like it or not. I’m just doing the job your father ordered me to do.” 

 

“Then stop.” Jihoon retorts, crossing his arms. “I order you to stop.” He says sternly. 

 

“My prince…” Seungcheol hesitates to take Jihoon’s arm, to touch him, to maybe calm him down a bit. 

 

But the prince jerks away. 

 

“What?” He snaps. “What will you enlighten me with now, your grace?” his voice is filled with heavy sarcasm. 

 

“I was just going to suggest we take this conversation elsewhere. Somewhere where those who are unwelcome can’t hear.” 

 

“Everyone in this palace in unwelcome.” Jihoon says. “I had no say in who was invited to the ball, or here today.”

 

“Do you intend to not marry at all?” Jeonghan asks furiously. “Do you not know the weight of these events?” The question was rhetorical. “For the sake of your people,” Jeonghan continues, “for the sake of this kingdom, the people want to face the future with certainty. Your elder brothers have recklessly married, your father is on his deathbed. Do you understand how important it is for you to wed?”

 

Jihoon bites his tongue. 

 

“I thought so.” Jeonghan says, but not smugly. “Please, your grace, think carefully of your actions. Is there truly no one you would agree to marry?”

 

Seungcheol thinks he imagines how Jihoon’s eyes flicker to his direction but it must be a trick of light since he says, “No. There isn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry there wasn't an update last week! i was at the hk protests so ive been busy lol also bad news, this fic is going on hiatus lmao let me explain myself 
> 
> basically i suck. 
> 
> and ive only really written this far before i stopped and i like to have loads of chapters written before i start to post and cuz i was so excited for this i posted it before i even finished this but here we are. 
> 
> anyway, im definitely going to continue this! the response i've gotten were so nice and it makes me want to continue this for u guys but also cause this fic is my baby. 
> 
> pls leave comments on any interactions you would like to see because i'll probably be finished writing the rest of it by christmas so ho ho ho i guess ;)


	10. Runaway

 

What the fuck? 

 

Who is going around ringing  _ bells  _ so early in the morning? The sun is barely up. 

 

Throwing the blanket over his face, Seungcheol yells grumpily. “Why is it so loud?” 

 

He clearly still hadn’t gotten over what happened yesterday. He’d by lying if he said he hadn’t sulked for the rest of the day after Prince Jihoon had basically rejected him. 

 

_ There wasn’t anyone he would agree to marry.  _

 

Not even Seungcheol apparently. 

 

Seungcheol’s pity party gets interrupted by Joshua’s sudden arrival. 

 

“Your Majesty! You must wake up!” Joshua calls as he clumps over to Seungcheol’s bed. 

 

“I  _ am  _ awake.” Seungcheol grumbles. “I’ve been awake since that stupid bell rang its first set of peals.” 

 

“Good.” Joshua snipes. He must be getting used to barging uninvited to Seungcheol’s pity parties. “Because you need to arise quickly. The Prince has run away apparently. You’re assigned to find him.” 

 

The slow lag of Seungcheol’s brain takes a few longer moments to process what Joshua had said. 

 

The Prince?

 

Ran away? 

 

_ Apparently? _

 

He buries his face into his palms. “What do you mean  _ ran away apparently _ ?” He asks quietly in a ravel of tense frustration. 

 

“Well, technically his father had forbidden him to even go past the royal gardens so when the guards failed to find him well… Jeonghan jumped to worst and announced a team to head to the forest.”

 

“Well why didn’t anyone tell me?” 

 

“You were asleep my King.” Joshua sniffs. “And in a bad mood. No one wants to wake you up.”

 

“Well that’s rude.” Seungcheol scoffs and he trudges from the bed to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face. “I am very pleasant.”

 

“If you say so sir.” Joshua says. “But you’ve been called by Jeonghan. He has called for the rest of the possible suitors as well. I suggest you hurry.”

 

Seungcheol curses and runs his fingers through his hair. “Well I better get going then.”

 

They try to get to the main hall as quickly as they could, or well as quickly as Joshua could force Seungcheol to jog down the hallway. 

 

“Is it really necessary to walk this quickly?” Seungcheol complains. 

 

Joshua barely looks at him when he replies, “Of course. This is an emergency.”

 

“I never got this much attention when  _ I  _ would mysteriously disappear.” 

 

This time Joshua doesn’t even glance at him. 

 

Seungcheol sulks.

 

They barge in, the tall doors swing open and in a circle stand the other suitors, dressed, robed and armoured and Seungcheol bit down the growing embarrassment in his stomach of his underdressed state. 

 

“How gracious of you to finally grace us with your presence!” Jeonghan tells him sarcastically as Seungcheol comes to a stop in a gap between two other men. 

 

“No problem.” Seungcheol grins and Joshua sighs from behind him. 

 

The other men snigger, adjusting the swords of their backs. 

 

Jeonghan coughs and begins to speak. “This early morning, we received the news that Prince Jihoon was reported missing from his bedroom quarters. He’s left on foot through the castle. The guards weren’t thinking when they let him pass.” 

 

Mutters are whispered round the circle of men and Seungcheol straightens his bedrobes. 

 

“Since Prince Jihoon has failed to decide on a suitor…” Jeonghan’s eyes glares down at Seungcheol and Seungcheol has enough respect for himself to suddenly decide to stare down at his shoes. “... We will leave it up to the royal individual who finds the Prince to win his hand for marriage.” 

 

The atmosphere surrounding the circle of men suddenly changed, twisted in some sort of

hormonal environment of strong testosterone, so competitive that Seungcheol breathes through his mouth. Everyone’s stance changed, suddenly broad shouldered and wide and Seungcheol would be lying if he said he wasn’t even a little bit intimidated. 

 

“You have an hour to prepare yourselves.” Jeonghan calls. “Then the challenge will begin.” 

 

The royals and Seungcheol tense. He’s prepared to launch himself to his horse and gallop to each corner of the world to find the Prince. 

 

“Dismissed.” Jeonghan utters and it’s chaos, the Kings and Knights and Dukes, run to the directions of their quarters and so does Seungcheol, with Joshua racing behind him. 

 

“You didn’t tell me it was a competition!” Seungcheol hisses as he jogs back to his room. 

 

“I would’ve thought it was self-explanatory for such an intelligent individual like yourself.” 

 

Seungcheol scoffs as they turn the corridor. “You overestimate me Joshua.” 

 

“I’ve realised.” He replies dryly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! this is a short chapter i know, but bear with me it'll all come together. i've written a few more chapters so hopefully HOPEFULLY i can begin to post regularly again - honestly this is the first fic ive actually made an effort to complete since its so long but i wanna finish it 
> 
> comments are very much appreciated! would love to know where you guys think this fic is going!!!! i asked my beta reader this and she came up with some wild ideas lol


	11. Free

Jihoon realised how stupid this idea was. 

 

There, truly, isn’t anyone he would ever marry from the group of  _ pigs  _ that Jeonghan invited. Not even Seungcheol. Not even if Seungcheol were possibly the most polite and charming man he’s ever met. Not even if Seungcheol makes him forget that he’s stuck within the four walls he’s confined in. 

 

Not even. 

 

He blinks back the blurry tears that threaten to rise, roughly rubbing at his cheek. He’s been alone for a long time now. And he sits, at the foot of his bed, shivering at the draft from the opened window. He doesn’t bother to put a robe on. 

 

Jihoon wonders how long he can go before he finally submits and marries, like all the common folk have been waiting for. 

 

It wasn’t very comforting that they expect him to carry the responsibilities of their aging King before he’s even dead. 

 

He shudders in a sigh, breath shaking unsteadily and unsurely. 

 

His kingdom was in great debt. 

 

His King was absent from his duties. 

 

His father gambles the tax money away and holds stupidly luxurious parties to stand in the shadow of the growing sum of money that his people need. 

 

Jihoon finally stands. 

 

He shivers from the cold and doesn’t hesitate to grab a cloak off the hook.

 

He’s made his decision. 

 

_ He’ll run away.  _

 

Jihoon musses up his hair, grabbing a fistful of locks. He mutters silently to himself. What was he thinking? He wasn’t. All he was at this moment in time was a boy who wanted to leave. 

 

And so he begins to.

 

Jihoon tiptoes out before dusk, before he changes his mind, his dark cloak fluttering behind him. 

 

Heading to the stables, he fastens a sword onto his belt and climbs on the closest saddled horse. 

 

There was no use worrying about what was outside the gates. Jihoon’s biggest obstacle were the guards. 

 

Since he was planned to be sold like a mare at an auction, he had been forbidden to venture out. Thankfully, his room was quite high up; he knew the direction of the woods. The guards however, had never seen him leave. 

 

Jihoon’s fingers tighten on the reins. 

 

The horse’s hooves clatter loudly on the stone ground and Jihoon winces and curls in on himself. He looks over his shoulder, careful because he could be followed and stopped. 

 

No one stops him. No candles were lit in the castle and sooner than later Jihoon finds himself in front of the gates. 

 

He looks up, cranes his head at the turents and waves at the guards. 

 

“It’s the Prince.” He hears one of them say. 

 

There’s a slight hesitation that makes Jihoon squeeze his eyes shut in hope that- “Should we let him out then?”

 

“Yes.” The other guard grumbles, “Of course we do, what makes you think we shouldn’t?” 

 

“I- uh, heard that he’s not allowed out…”

 

This is when Jihoon gets dragged back to the castle. 

 

“Hah!” The guard lets out a bark of laughter. “What kind of prince would he be if he wasn’t allowed out of his own castle. Open the gates Jun.” 

 

Jun sighs. The gates open. Jihoon squeezes the sides of his horse gently and doesn’t breathe until he’s passed the iron bars. 

 

He hides back a grin behind his cloak. 

  
He’s  _ free _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt realise how short this chapter is until now... i swear there will be much longer chapters coming your way, i might even upload sooner since the chapter is so short :(((


	12. Future Husband

Seungcheol rides as if his life depended on it. 

 

It doesn’t make sense for Seungcheol to do so, after all he’s only met the prince a few times, enough for him to care, but this, this was past caring, this was  _ more  _ than that. 

 

He grumbles as other royals overtake him, but his horse is faster, larger and he yells out, snapping the reins, urging his stallion onwards. 

 

“Don’t be so confident Seunho!” One of the knights sneers loudly. “The poor prince might be less than pure from being out here in the woods.” 

 

“Hah!” Seunho has no shame. “Wouldn’t that just make things a little more fun?” 

 

Seungcheol growls and he purposely gallops past Seunho violently enough for him to jerk in his saddle. He smirks cruelly and ignores Seunho’s vile words that chase after him. 

 

It’s not long until Seungcheol loses sight of the rest of the Knights and Royals. He trots along the invisible path between trees and roots. 

 

Sighing, he stares up at the sky. It’s burning against his skin and he brushes away the sweat from his brow. 

 

Part of Seungcheol doesn’t want to find Prince Jihoon. To let the Prince free himself from the shackles of royalty and arranged marriages. 

 

But the selfish part of Seungcheol  _ craved _ Jihoon. 

 

He didn’t want to see Jihoon on Seunho’s arm. 

 

He didn’t want to see Jihoon with anyone besides him. 

 

How hypocritical of him. 

 

Seungcheol is frowning, deep in his thoughts when suddenly, a rise of shouts come from the east and Seungcheol snaps out of it and guides his horse to the direction of the sound. 

 

“Yah!” He pushes and they’re galloping again. 

 

It’s not difficult to find where the noise comes from and neither is it hard for Seungcheol to spot Jihoon. 

 

The Prince weaves out of the grasps of the outstretched arms, he’s short enough to duck out of reach, and the horses are much too tall for anyone to catch him. 

 

His maroon cloak whips behind him and Seungcheol watches as Jihoon moves to something against his hip- A sword. 

 

Horses neigh wildly as he banishes it and Seungcheol can see the way Seunho smirks. 

 

“So you’re a feisty one eh?” Seunho mocks Jihoon as he gathers his horse’s resolve. 

 

Jihoon places himself in a defensive stance, his sword drawn out threateningly. 

 

“I’m not a feisty anything.” Jihoon snaps. “Fuck off!” 

 

“Now…” Seunho glowers. “That’s not a way to treat your future husband.” 

 

Seungcheol’s eye twitches and Jihoon yowls in offense, lunges forward and his sword gleams in the light. 

 

It all moves too quickly, Seungcheol could barely understand what had happened. He watches as Seunho slowly topples off his horse, and the reins have been cut across but Jihoon moves quickly and Seungcheol clicks his tongue and follows. 

 

“Jihoon!” Seungcheol yells. “Jihoon please!” 

 

There’s a rustle behind him and he quickly turns around. 

 

“Jihoon?” Seungcheol asks warily to the trees. 

 

He can hear the crickets. Then a branch snaps and Seungcheol spins again. 

 

“Okay…” Seungcheol whispers, he leans forward and swings off his horse. He makes a soft landing and his eyes scan the horizon greedily. 

 

He breathes out. “C’mon Jihoon.” He says this more to himself than to anything else. “Come out for me?” 

 

There’s something about it that sets the hairs on Seungcheol’s neck to stand. It’s the heavy movement of leaves and the way the wind blows that gives Seungcheol a bitter taste in his mouth. 

 

He hears the slick sound of metal and he twists, his sword raised above his head and in front of him is the Duke.

 

Seungcheol reminds himself of who he was. The slave enthusiast. The dickhead that  _ likes them young _ . The forty-nine year old. 

 

As old as the Duke looked, he was a lot stronger than he seemed. The hit throws Seungcheol backwards, and he stumbles, his heel catching on a stray root. 

 

“Ah!” Seungcheol hisses, staring at his bleeding palms. 

 

The Duke leans forward and sneers in an ugly way, “What a King you must make for your land.” The old man comments. “Can’t even defend-”

 

Seungcheol lands a swift kick on his chest and crawls to stand as the Duke chokes on his own saliva. 

 

“You were saying?” Seungcheol asks cooly.

 

“Cocky.” The Duke comments, his breath uneven and ragged. 

 

“Ah, but,” Seungcheol wags his finger, “it’s bigger than yours.” 

 

It’s a low blow, he knows, but it causes the Duke’s face to flare bright red and it stirs a rush of confidence in Seungcheol. 

 

The Duke bares his teeth and charges, but Seungcheol stays still and- WHAM! 

 

The Duke falls backwards, knocked out and Seungcheol looks down at his fist, frowning. 

 

“Fuck fuck fuck.” It hurt a lot more than he had expected. “Ow… fuck.” 

 

He blows on his fist, as if it would reduce the burning fire spreading across his knuckles. 

 

“That’s impressive.” 

 

His voice jerks Seungcheol’s attention away from his hand and to Jihoon, who stands shyly. 

 

“Funny. I thought I was supposed to catch you.” Is what Seungcheol says first. 

 

Jihoon gives him a shrug. “I figured it would be better if I chose the winner rather than that wet rat Seunho wrestling me to the ground.” He shudders. “Urgh.”

 

“I suppose that makes sense.” Seungcheol tells Jihoon. “I have been looking for you after all.” 

 

“Once I heard  _ them.  _ I figured there must’ve been some sort of stupid, silly competition to win me.” Jihoon laughs dryly. “I am a trophy after all.”

 

“In  _ their  _ eyes.” Seungcheol tells him. 

 

“Yes.” Jihoon meets his eyes. “Their eyes.” 

 

They’re silent for a while and that is when Seungcheol has the chance to truly drink Jihoon in. He’s glowing red, flustered and out of breath. His sword is held in his hand limply to his side. 

 

“How did you get here?” Seungcheol finally says. 

 

“Horseback.” 

 

“Where’s the horse?” 

 

“I figured it would be harder to hide if I wasn’t riding a large animal.”

 

“You make a fair point.” Seungcheol agrees, which reminds him of his own horse. 

 

“What happened to yours then?” Jihoon’s eyes are playful as he watches Seungcheol look around him. 

 

“Gone.” Seungcheol says sadly. “He’ll come back though. I dismounted him only to get attacked by an elderly man.”

 

“Forty-nine isn’t that old…” 

 

Seungcheol raises a brow. “So now you’re defending him?”

 

“Well…” Jihoon suggests playfully and Seungcheol chuckles. 

 

“Since you’re so  _ fond  _ of the Duke, maybe I should let him win your hand instead.” Seungcheol pretends to look at his nails. 

 

“No offense, but I’d rather die.” 

 

Seungcheol smiles, “What if I won your hand?” He murmurs. 

 

Jihoon turns somber. “I would admit that it would be more in my favour than against to accept.”

 

“I thought you said you weren’t interested.”

 

Jihoon scoffs and rolls his eyes. “That was before Jeonghan sent out a pack of sex-fueled men with egos much to big- to come catch me.” He pauses. “It’s a bit inhumane if you ask me.”

 

“Yes. I felt like I was on the hunt to capture the greatest prize I could ever win.”

 

Jihoon scrunches up his nose and Seungcheol’s stomach flips wildly. He really wants to kiss him. But Jihoon’s face drops suddenly. 

 

“Wha-?” He looks back and suddenly he’s wrestled down on the forest floor. 

 

Seungcheol’s heart stops and he needs to force himself to move. 

 

Seunho is a large man. Large enough for his frame to cover Prince Jihoon’s entirely and Jihoon yelps and struggles. 

 

Seungcheol doesn’t want to squash Jihoon. But he doesn’t think when he runs, arms outstretched and onto Seunho’s back. 

 

“Get the fuck off me!” Jihoon squeals as Seunho takes Jihoon’s arms in his hold. 

 

Seungcheol struggles on top of Seunho- the constant movement makes it difficult for him to lock his arms around Seunho’s neck. 

 

Seunho snarls and before Seungcheol can stop him, he plants a kiss on Jihoon’s unwilling mouth. 

 

Seungcheol turns feral once he hears Jihoon’s muffled sob. 

 

The adrenaline rushes through his veins and he locks his arms, tightening and tightening his hold on Seunho. 

 

Seunho’s nails dig into the skin of Seungcheol’s arms- he was too much in a hurry to even wear his protective armour. The pain didn’t stop Seungcheol because he leans in and whispers in Seunho’s ear. “Hands off my Prince, asshole.” 

 

Seunho chokes, and they roll off of Jihoon. Seunho kicks wildly but Seungcheol grits his teeth. 

 

He weakens… and falls limp.

 

Seungcheol pushes Seunho’s unconscious body off of him without thinking and crawls to Jihoon. 

 

The boy’s back faces Seungcheol and he’s shaking wildly. Trembling like a little leaf.

 

“Pebble…?” Seungcheol asks cautiously. He places a hand on Jihoon’s shoulder. 

 

“I hate him.” Jihoon finally says, so quietly that Seungcheol had to strain his ears to listen. “I hate him, I hate this and I just want to go home.”

 

“Pebble I’m sorry.” Seungcheol’s voice cracks and he lets himself be vulnerable. 

 

Jihoon turns to face Seungcheol. His lips look red and swollen, bleeding at the corner. His cheeks are covered with dirt and dust. 

 

“Oh Jihoon…” Seungcheol feels tears welling up in his eyes. His hands come up and he hovers over Jihoon’s face, unsure if the Prince would allow him to touch. 

 

Jihoon grimances. “Why are you crying?” He croaks but he tilts his head and allows Seungcheol to hold him. “I never would have believed a King would cry for me.” 

 

“I should have killed him.” Seungcheol confesses. “It’s not too late, I could still-”

 

“What, are you crazy?” Jihoon raises his voice. “You’ll start a war, you buffoon.” 

 

“But-”

 

“He will never touch me again.” Jihoon hardens. Seungcheol moves his thumb to wipe away the blood building up on his lip. “No one- no one will touch me like that again.” 

 

Immediately, Seungcheol withdraws, his heart stabbed by Jihoon’s word. 

 

But Jihoon’s fingers hold on to his. “But you have my permission.” He winces. “I…” Jihoon everts his eyes. “I really like you Seungcheol.” 

 

Seungcheol breathes a sigh of relief. “As do I.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thank you for reading ^^ 
> 
> please tell me what you thinks gonna happen!!!! i rly love reading those types of comments lol


	13. Tarnished

“I don’t care what that pathetic excuse of a king has said, I demand that Prince Lee Jihoon be mine!” 

 

Jeonghan massages his temples. “King Seungcheol was the one that had rescued Prince Jihoon from the forest, King Seunho. The one who brings the Prince back would be the one that wins the Prince’s hand for marriage. Those were the guidelines.”

 

“Screw the guidelines!” Seunho roars. “I demand for him to be mine!” 

 

“You can’t demand anything sir. The guidelines have been set and King Choi has won.” 

 

“But the promise has been broken!” Seunho tells Jeonghan, boisterous. 

 

Something on Jeonghan’s face flickers. “Do tell me why.” 

 

“His chastity.” Seunho smirks. “It has been broken.”

 

Jeonghan’s eyes pop out of his head. “What do you mean  _ broken _ ?” Jeonghan asks worriedly. “What happened in the woods?” 

 

“It’s simply the promise of a completely untarnished, pure, well-groomed prince has now been broken.”

 

“By whom?”

 

Seunho chuckles evilly. “By me.”

 

The echo of his words are repeated by the hard tall ceilings of Jeonghan’s study. Jeonghan seems to freeze, frozen by his words. 

 

“What-What do you mean by you?”

 

“Wouldn’t it mean that the prince should belong to me?” Seunho ignores Jeonghan. “Since I am the one the Prince’s lips have touched.”

 

Jeonghan rummages through his scrolls of paper. “Was it just a kiss?” Jeonghan questions. “Was that all you have done to the prince?”

 

“Done?” Seunho repeats. “He was practically asking for it. That feisty little prince has been teasing me ever since he greeted me at the ball.”

 

Jeonghan clenches his jaw. “I doubt that.” He tells Seunho brutally. He doesn’t bother to look up at the man stood before him. 

 

“Trust me, if I wanted it, that prince would be in bed with me. I’ve been polite.”

 

Seunho says it so casually, it takes all of Jeonghan’s willpower not to reach over the table to punch him in the face. 

 

So instead Jeonghan responds with words he knows. “A kiss does not change what has happened. Prince Jihoon has been won by King Seungcheol. He defeated you.” He reminds Seunho and doesn’t miss the way the lesser king shifts uneasily. “From what I heard at least, it was quite a pitiful fight.”

 

“It was a dirty fight.” Seunho tells Jeonghan defensively. 

 

Jeonghan shrugs, he no longer looks down at the papers stating Jihoon’s contract and conditions. “Playing fair won’t win the fight, your Majesty. You of all people should know.”

 

Seunho glares down at Jeonghan furiously. But then he reaches behind him and pulls a tightly wound scroll.

 

“I’m afraid,” Seunho says fearlessly, “that is not the case.” Jeonghan takes the scroll, while watching Seunho with suspicion as he keeps talking. “My aunt, the Duchess, reminded me that our passed King, may God rest his soul, had taken a copy of the terms of Prince Jihoon’s chastity from  _ your  _ King.”

 

“So? This doesn’t change anything.”

 

“Oh, but it does.” Seunho grins. “It changes everything.”

 

Jeonghan unravels the ribbon tying the scroll together and starts reading. 

 

“As you can see, the Prince’s ownership is dependent on who he  _ takes  _ first. I was the first to kiss, and therefore he belongs to me.”

 

“I-I-” Jeonghan stutters. He runs his hands through his hair with stress. “I need to read about this more in-depth.” 

 

“Oh feel free.” Seunho waves carelessly. “I’ve memorised it by now.” He turns to leave. “Do tell Prince Jihoon the news. I believe he’ll be glad to know he won’t be marrying that  _ brute _ , Choi Seungcheol.”

 

Once Senuho is out of sight, Jeonghan slumps back on his chair and lets out a sigh. He tiredly begins to read, line by line, word by word, the scroll that Seunho handed him.

 

Surprisingly, Seunho was right. Jeonghan has read, re-read and re-re-read and his words were true. Shockingly inhumane but depressingly true. He glares down at Jihoon’s father’s signature. 

 

Jeonghan keeps himself in his room. He’s limp on in his seat, as if he were melting into the plush velvet. 

 

A knock on the door causes him to flinch out of his state. 

 

“Jeonghan?” 

 

It was Joshua’s gentle voice and Jeonghan falls back with relief. 

 

“Come in.” He croaks, his voice dry and scratchy. 

 

“You sound awful.” Joshua tells Jeonghan once he sees him. “You look awful too.” 

 

“Thanks.” Jeonghan replies dryly. “I know.”

 

“God, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Joshua walks behind Jeonghan and places his hands on his shoulders. Jeonghan closes his eyes. 

 

“I might as well.” Jeonghan looks up. “That bastard, Seunho came.”

 

“It better not be about Prince Jihoon.” Joshua mentions who Jeonghan didn’t want to hear. The grief would only grow but Joshua wasn’t finished. “King Seungcheol hasn’t stopped gushing about the Prince since they’ve gotten back. I don’t believe they’ve even left each other’s side. From what I’ve heard anyway, your Prince has been complaining. But fondly of course.”

 

“Of course.” Jeonghan can’t help but agree. “But it was precisely that. He came for Jihoon.”

 

“To what?” Joshua scoffs. “Cry on your shoulder?”

 

“No.” Jeonghan mutters. 

 

“Oh.” Joshua’s hands still. “Then what exactly did he come for.”

 

“Jihoon.” Jeonghan whispers. “And there’s nothing I could possibly do to stop him. Jihoon can’t be with King Seungcheol even if he had won his hand.”

 

Joshua withdraws and comes to face Jeonghan, kneeling on the ground. “It can’t be possible.”

 

“It is.” Jeonghan grimly says. “He took his innocence. It’s over.”

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“They shared a kiss.” Jeonghan adverts his eyes. “The Prince is to remain completely untarnished until he has been taken as partner.”

 

“Ridiculous!” Joshua exclaims. “That mustn’t be true!” 

 

“It says on the scroll King Seunho gave to me. It’s signed by the King.”

 

“There must be something-”

 

“But there isn’t.” Jeonghan says regretfully. “I’ve checked and checked and checked again.” 

 

“The Prince will be devastated.” 

 

“I think he’ll feel worse than devastated.” 

 

Joshua nods. “We need to tell them the news.” 

 

“Let’s not.” Jeonghan disagrees. “Let the sun wake up again tomorrow to break the news. Jihoon deserves that much.. They both do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ?/10 do you have seunho


	14. Maybe... Later?

Seungcheol and Jihoon walk back to the palace. 

 

They held hands on the way. 

 

“Why is your palm sweaty?” Jihoon asks. “It it too hot?” 

 

It wasn’t too hot. “No.” Seungcheol laughs. “I must be nervous.”

 

“Why would that be?” 

 

“Because I’m holding hands with someone I am most definitely attracted to.” 

 

“Ah.” Jihoon flushes cutely. “I see.” 

 

“Yes.” Seungcheol admires Jihoon. “It’s not something I can control. If you’d like, I could switch hands.” 

 

“No.” Jihoon watches how the fallen leaves brush against his shoes. “It’s not uncomfortable. Not yet at least. I’ll tell you when I feel like switching.” 

 

Seungcheol grins wide and uncontrollably and Jihoon giggles. Seungcheol hasn’t felt bliss like this before. 

 

“You actually like me.” Jihoon suddenly says. 

 

Seungcheol looks down. “Of course…?” He questions. “What do you think I’ve been doing?” 

 

Jihoon shrugs. “I dunno. Seemed a bit peculiar in my opinion.” 

 

Seungcheol laughs. “That does seem like something you would doubt.” Seungcheol squeezes Jihoon’s hand. “So all our late night talks meant nothing to you, huh?” 

 

“No… it’s not that.” Jihoon blushes. “More like, I’m so happy you haven’t tried to feel me up like the others have.” 

 

“I did kiss you when I met you at the ball.” Seungcheol points out. 

 

“But that was on the hand! It’s polite to!” 

 

“I guess it’s also polite to grant me permission to kiss your cheek as well?” 

 

“Take it as a reward for being so gentlemanly.” 

 

Seungcheol laughs. “Compared to the others, I must have exceeded your expectations.” 

 

“Why must you think so highly of yourself? I never said that.” Jihoon mutters. “Alas, I knew it was a stupid thing, to let you kiss me.” 

 

“It wasn’t stupid.” Seungcheol says defensively. 

 

He rolls his eyes. “Of course not to you. You’re not the one who allowed a buffoon to kiss them.” 

 

“Buffoon?!” Seungcheol gasps exaggeratedly, hand on his chest like he was traumatised. “I am a  _ King  _ if I must remind you.” 

 

Jihoon’s eyes crinkle. “You mustn’t need remind me. I meant what I said.” 

 

Seungcheol pouts. Jihoon laughs. 

 

They walk into where the forest is deeper, the trees packed closer together and the leaves hanging low enough for Seungcheol to duck under them.

 

“You were very shy.” Seungcheol coos fondly. “It was adorable.” 

 

He gets elbowed. “Shut up!” And before Seungcheol opens his mouth to respond with a sarcastic comment Jihoon says, “Prince’s orders.” 

 

Seungcheol’s surprised expression turns into one of smugness. “Ah, but I’m a King,  _ and,  _ your hyung.”

 

“I don’t need yet another reminder.” Jihoon playfully snipes. “And, on this land it means nothing.”

 

“I’m still your hyung though.” Seungcheol teases. “Surely that must mean something.”

 

“It doesn’t mean anything.” Jihoon sniffs, he looks pointedly away from Seungcheol. “You act like a child.” 

 

“Whatever you say Pebble.” 

 

Jihoon ducks his head low enough for him to think that Seungcheol can’t catch his smile. He lets go of Jihoon’s hand and throws himself on Jihoon’s back, his arms coming around Jihoon. 

 

“Ah! What- What are you doing! Seungcheol?!” 

 

“I’m so lucky…” Seungcheol rubs his cheek against Jihoon’s hair. “I thought this trip Joshua forced me to go to would be a waste of time.” 

 

“Get off me!” Jihoon tries to wrangle his way out of Seungcheol’s grasp but the peals of laughter did nothing but encourage Seungcheol.

 

Seungcheol hums, kisses the crown of Jihoon’s head. “I do love to hold and kiss you my prince. Even if it isn’t on the lips. I will earn that myself.” 

 

“Earn?” Jihoon sniggers. “I will be the one to decide on that.” 

 

“And I would wait an eternity until you do.” Seungcheol squeezes him one last time before finally letting go.

 

Jihoon makes a face, sticking his tongue out. “Isn’t that a bit much?” 

 

Seungcheol grins. “I must apologise, in my own kingdom, not a soul has captured my heart in the way you have.” 

 

“Bleh.” 

 

“Is that a rejection to my affections?” 

 

Jihoon’s ears glow. “That’s not what I said.” 

 

“Good to know.” Seungcheol takes this as a personal victory. 

 

They walk in silence again, only breaking it when Seungcheol gets a face full of leaves from an overhanging branch. 

 

“You know what I don’t deem to be fair.” Jihoon tells Seungcheol. “Why do you get to kiss me more than I have?” 

 

Seungcheol jerks away. “You want to-”

 

“I mean not now.” Jihoon rolls his eyes. “I’d like to wash my lips with soap and water to get rid of Seunho’s disgusting bacteria. But maybe… maybe later?” 

 

He said the last part much quieter than the rest. 

 

Seungcheol’s jaw has fallen. He straightens and composes himself. “Of- of course. Send a messenger when you’d like to organise this activity.” Seungcheol blushes and fidgets with a stray thread.

 

“Hm. Yes. That would save me the effort of walking over to  _ your  _ bedroom. My room is much comfier.” 

 

“I-I-I would have thought so.” Seungcheol stutters his mind going to the gutter when Jihoon mentions the bedroom. He shakes his head. “Yours would be much bigger too.” He says. 

 

Jihoon nods. “It is. It could fit ten horses easily.” He boasts, tipping his chin up. 

 

“That’s very-” Seungcheol’s voice raises to a panic. “My prince! You’ll fall-!” 

 

Jihoon lets out a gasp, his foot getting tangled in the roots of the trees. The forest was getting too dense and with Jihoon trying to keep his composure when he flirts with Seungcheol has proven to be too challenging. 

 

Luckily, the King is there to catch him. 

 

“Oh.” Jihoon whispers, Seungcheol’s face a hair length away from his own, his back braced by Seungcheol’s arms and his hands on Seungcheol’s chest. 

 

“You,” Seungcheol licks his lips. “You need to look at where you’re going.” He whispers. 

 

Jihoon nods, gulping. “I do.” He agrees. 

 

“Thank you for agreeing with me.” 

 

“Not a problem.” Jihoon glances down at Seungcheol’s lips. They’re red. He looks up at Seungcheol’s eyes and he’s scared of how much  _ care  _ is in them. 

 

Seungcheol holds him much longer than necessary and he seems to be as scared as Jihoon is. 

 

There’s an irresistibly strong urge to lean up and capture Seungcheol’s lips with his, but there’s a bitter taste in his mouth and bile almost rises up his throat because he’s suddenly reminded of Seunho. 

 

He distangles away from Seungcheol. “Sorry.” He coughs and Seungcheol sends him a concerned smile. 

 

“It’s okay. Just watch where you’re going, Pebble. I’d hate for you to twist your ankle.” 

 

The castle comes to view much sooner than the pair would have liked it to be.

“It is wrong that I don’t feel like I’m coming back home?” Jihoon whispers. He doesn’t take his eyes off the daunting turrents. 

 

Seungcheol wouldn’t know what home would feel like to Jihoon if his own palace doesn’t feel welcoming. “You might need to find a new one.” Seungcheol tells him. “But, it’ll sort out itself won’t it?”

 

Jihoon sighs. 

 

“Here.” Seungcheol takes hold of Jihoon’s hand and turns to face him. “You have twigs and leaves in your hair.” 

 

“I must look horrifying.” 

 

“No.” Seungcheol doesn’t meet Jihoon’s eyes when he says this; too focused on removing every stray leaf from the crown of his head. “To me, you still look as stunning as you did when I first saw you.” 

 

“Ah yes. When you suggested you buy me with your grains of rice. That was remarkable.” 

 

Seungcheol presses his lips together. “That was a mistake.” He tells Jihoon. “And I deeply apologise.” 

 

“I was truly shocked.” Jihoon ignores Seungcheol’s apologies. “I thought I would be worth more than some sacks of rice.” 

 

Seungcheol makes a variety of confused, flustered noises. “You are.” He finally says. “You’re worth is uncomparable to any other thing or being on this earth.” 

 

“Even you?” Jihoon presses. 

 

Seungcheol gives a one shoulder shrug. “If I must confess it, then yes. Much, much more than me.” 

 

“I’m glad to hear.” Jihoon smirks. “Finally someone who recognises my true worth. It’s refreshing to hear after being treated as if I were a common mule ready to be sold to the highest bidder.” 

 

“That-” Seungcheol tenses and he reminds himself not to curl his hands into fists, in case of ruining’s Jihoon’s golden locks.

 

“-Is reality.” Jihoon finishes for him. He moves his head away from Seungcheol’s hands and looks up meaningfully at him. “But I guess I’m lucky to have found someone at least half-decent.” 

 

“It shouldn’t be so difficult to find someone who is.” Seungcheol glares. 

 

“Are you saying you wish there was someone else good enough to fight for my hand?” Jihoon’s eyes narrow. “For a bit of entertaining competition?” 

 

“No of- of course not. I just would wish that it wouldn’t have come down to this. Who knows if you really like me or if I am just your best option.” 

 

“Oh you are my best option.” Jihoon says. “But I really do like you. Like yourself, I haven’t found anyone in my own palace or those who have visited me before as compelling as you.” 

 

“That, that is nice to hear.” 

 

“I hope so.” Jihoon teases. “If you want that kiss, you should say something attractive about me as well.” 

 

Seungcheol lets out a surprised bark of laughter. “I have said many things my prince, but you seem to feel very embarrassed everytime I compliment you.” 

 

“You do it so awfully!” Jihoon flounders. He stays quiet as Seungcheol untangles a twig from his hair. “It’s difficult to accept it gracefully with your terrible romantic words.” 

 

Seungcheol guaffas and ruffles Jihoon’s hair. Jihoon scowls in response and his hands come up to shield his hair from any more torment.

 

“How about this?” Seungcheol leans down and places his hands on Jihoon’s shoulders and waits until they directly look at each other. Seungcheol leans in and Jihoon pinkens with their close proximity. “You have beautiful eyes.” 

 

Jihoon shrieks, not at all the effect Seungcheol desired and he’s shoved away. 

 

“You can’t just say things like that!” Jihoon covers his face. 

 

“Why not! You asked me too!” 

 

“This is outragous. You’re banned.”   


“Banned?” Seungcheol exclaims. “That cannot be!” 

 

“Shut your stupid face.” Jihoon groses. “Not another word from you.”

 

“Oh Pebble, you are so contradictory but I can tell you enjoy it.” 

 

“Enjoy it?!” Jihoon’s entire face is red, his blush travelling down his neck and Seungcheol wonders how far it goes down his body. “I despise it!” 

 

“You asked for it.” Seungcheol snickers. “And I enjoy it as much as you do. It is incredibly fulfilling to watch your reaction.” 

 

“You’re teasing me.” Jihoon whines. 

 

“I am.” 

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s cute.” 

 

“That can’t be your reasoning for everything!” 

 

Seungcheol raises an eyebrow. “Why not? It is the truth. Would you prefer it if I lied?”

 

“Of course not.” 

 

“Then what’s the problem”” 

 

Jihoon looks away and doesn’t answer Seungcheol. “You are such a scoundrel. Why must I be in love with you?” 

 

At that point in time, Seungcheol’s life seemed to stop altogether at once. He could hear his breath and see the stray eyelash on Jihoon’s cheek and the way his eyes widen from his words and Seungcheol can feel the soft breeze that flits between his fingers and he can’t find the words, until he finally says-

 

“You… you love me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didnt manage to update last week! i was waiting for my beta reader to help me read through it ~ hope you enjoy it this time though, let me know how you think seungcheol is going to react to jihoons "confession"


	15. You've Won

“You… you love me?” 

 

“I-I-I, Well- I mean, What I  _ meant  _ to say was…” Jihoon stammers, refusing to look Seungcheol in the eye. 

 

Seungcheol raises a hand and silences Jihoon. “You said you love me.” Seungcheol tells him breathlessly, like he’s run a marathon. “You said I was a scoundrel and that you’re in love with me.” 

 

Jihoon snaps. “You don’t need to rub it in.” He rubs his arms in a protective manner. “It’s embarrassing as it is.” 

 

“You’re not denying it.” Seungcheol reminds him, but it was more to himself than to Jihoon. 

 

Jihoon fumes. “Would you prefer it if I did?” He echoes Seungcheol’s words, seconds before. 

 

“Why are you so angry Pebble?” Seungcheol asks quietly. “I haven’t even said anything and you’re red to the tips of your ears.” 

 

“I suppose it’s entertaining you?” Jihoon sniffs haughtily. “That’s what you said before, wasn’t it?”

 

Seungcheol laughs, hysterically and combs his fingers through his hair. “That’s not what I meant-” 

 

“I bet you feel so proud of yourself.” Jihoon interrupts him. “Congratulations.” He spits. “You won.” 

 

“What do you mean I won?” Seungcheol asks disgusted. “I’m not like that. I thought you knew.” 

 

Jihoon shakes his head. “Everyone is.” 

 

“You’re only saying that because you’re scared.” 

 

“No.” Jihoon denies. “I’m not.” 

 

“You are.” Seungcheol presses. “Could I- Could I just say something?” 

 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to stop you.” Jihoon sneers. 

 

Seungcheol blurts out. “I feel the same way.” 

 

Silence stands still. 

 

“Not possible.” Jihoon throws. “You’re lying now.” He narrows his eyes. 

 

“I do feel the same way! Why are you so hateful to yourself? Do you truly believe no one can care for you?” 

 

Jihoon gapes. “N-No!” 

 

“Then what?” Seungcheol throws his hands up in the air. “Is this some kind of defence mechanism? Or do you really despise the fact  that you feel for me?” 

 

“Neither.” Jihoon snapped. “Forget I ever said anything!” 

 

“No!” Seungcheol’s yell is loud enough for the birds in the trees to be disturbed. They fly off in the distance as Jihoon glares up at Seungcheol. 

 

“No?” Jihoon questions. “What do you mean no?” 

 

“That may be your perception but it isn’t a fact.” Seungcheol pleads. “I really do care for you. Why is it so hard for you to believe?” 

 

Jihoon pouts. “You mustn’t be so direct. If I’ve offended you, you could say it out nicely.” 

 

Seungcheol laughs. “You’ve been sniping at me ever since you let slip that you love me.” Jihoon turns his face away, embarrassed. “But when I tell you my feelings truthfully, you think I’m lying! How could I possibly prove to you that I’m not a dishonest man.” 

 

“I-“ Jihoon gapes wordlessly. “No, I- I shouldn’t expect that from you.” 

 

Seungcheol is taken aback for a second. “W-Well I should hope so.” He straightens his jacket. “So do you accept my words? Wholeheartedly?” 

 

“Perhaps not wholeheartedly.” Jihoon says with hesitation. “But I do, and I will begin to accept once you begin proper courtship. I couldn’t possibly accept you so quickly without that, could I?” 

 

There’s a tilt of playfulness in Jihoon’s words that allows relief to wash over Seungcheol. “Of course. That would be absurd of you… Even though you were the one to express interest in me first. Though, I expect you’re only looking forward to courtship because you need more rice.” 

 

Jihoon becomes flustered and scrunches up his face. “Your rank is higher than me,  _ King _ . Wouldn’t it be rude for me to make advances towards you?” Jihoon doesn’t pause to let Seungcheol think of a comeback. “And you’re right. I do need rice. Thankfully, your crops are plentiful, are they not?” 

 

“I am known to be generous.” Seungcheol thinks out loud. “It would be extremely rude of me not to use my immense wealth to win you over. Call me bold but I believe I already have.”

 

Jihoon grins refreshingly after their little quarrel a few moments ago. “That is bold of you to suggest. I’ll leave it in the air. I cannot make it too easy for you.” 

 

“As expected of my prince.” Seungcheol sighs dramatically. “Well, we should head onwards, my Pebble. I’m sure your people are worried.” 

 

Seungcheol offers Jihoon his arm and Jihoon graciously accepts, stepping into the same pace as Seungcheol. 

 

Jihoon glares up at the castle, almost getting angrier with each step he takes. “Only Jeonghan. And perhaps the other power-hungry royals.” He wrinkles his nose. “Definitely not my father. Though he’s on his deathbed, nothing will make him care for me but a rich suitor whom I would marry.” 

 

“Do I not count as a rich suitor?” Seungcheol pouts. 

 

Jihoon waves him away. “You’re far too nice to qualify.” He tells Seungcheol. “Therefore, you aren’t included in the category.” 

 

Seungcheol feels an unwarranted jealousy.  _ He  _ wanted to be Jihoon’s rich suitor. He could barely imagine anyone else on the side of Jihoon’s arm. He pushes Jihoon. “Why can’t I be? How could I sign up to be?”

 

“Sign up?” Jihoon echoes. “Why on God’s name would you want that?” 

 

“Because I want to be yours.” Seungcheol tells him in a matter of fact tone but he hesitates when he sees Jihoon’s next step falter. “Or is that too forward?” 

 

“No.” Jihoon exhales. “Not too forward. Just, brave. And I doubt any of us could be  _ too forward  _ after all we have said today anyway.” 

 

“I think you could still surprise me.” Seungcheol murmurs. “After all, you are full of it.” Jihoon arches an eyebrow. 

 

“Full of it?” He smirks. “What a flattering compliment.” 

 

“That’s- not what I meant and you know it.” Seungcheol scowls. “You’re full of surprises. I never know what to expect from you Pebble.” 

 

“Well for starters you could refrain from calling me a rock.” 

 

“That I cannot do.” Seungcheol marches on. “It’s a perfect word to describe my beautiful Prince. Prince Pebble.” Seungcheol begins to ramble. “Pebble Prince, Mr Pebble, Your majesty, Pebble. It has quite a nice ring to it.” 

 

Jihoon holds back his laughter, and almost trips over the marsh of grass because of it. “It sounds absolutely awful.”

 

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.” Seungcheol quotes. “You wouldn’t understand.” 

 

“I see.” 

 

Jihoon’s grip on Seungcheol’s arm turns from soft to hard, his fingers clenching against Seungcheol’s coat and he almost stumbles, turning back to look at Jihoon questioningly. 

 

There’s a crackle of twigs and the thundering hooves of a horse, rhythmic gallops and the unmistakable voice of Seunho. 

 

They duck. 

 

More accurately though, Seungcheol ducks and he brings Jihoon with him when he fails to comply with Seungcheol’s actions. “Duck.” Seungcheol hisses uselessly, ignoring Jihoon’s eye roll and helplessly watching the Prince peer from above the grass. 

 

“How could you stand to look at him? I can’t even imagine.” 

 

Jihoon doesn’t hide the bitter smile behind his voice. “My imagination is quite active. There’s a lot of maiming involved when Seunho is around.”

 

Seungcheol hums, almost appreciatively. “I’m glad to hear that,” he whispers. 

 

Jihoon giggles under the crook of Seungcheol’s shoulder. He’s curled up beneath Seungcheol’s arm and they both hold their breaths to stop laughing as the sound of hooves draw closer and closer.

 

It’s extremely hot. Seungcheol feels heat around his collar and he realises that it’s Jihoon’s doing. The damned Prince looks too small and round, curled up in a little ball beside him. This is why the nickname ‘Pebble’ suits him so perfectly. 

 

“This is why you’re called Pebble.” Seungcheol murmurs in Jihoon’s ear and the shiver down his spine does not get missed by Seungcheol. “You’re so small I could pluck you from the Earth and slip you into my pocket.” 

 

“What an awful thing to say.” Jihoon quietly says back. “You must know better than to take whatever you want from the Earth. You should only take what you need.” 

 

“But what if…” Seungcheol shuffles closer to Jihoon. “What if it’s you that I need. I guess then I’ll have no choice but to take you.”

 

Jihoon cringes. “I hate that.” 

 

“I know.” Seungcheol grins. “But that’s why I like it.”

 

For a moment they share another laugh together but the sharp snap of a twig much too close for comfort rings loudly in the air and Jihoon’s arm darts up to clasp up against Seungcheol’s mouth. 

 

His protest can be heard behind Jihoon’s palm from surprise and he stares down at Jihoon. The Prince leans forward tentatively, tilting his ears towards the sound as he tries to catch whatever filth was coming out of the men’s voices. Seungcheol gazes at him, freely, since Jihoon is busy but still looks so beautiful even though his hair is full of tiny leaves and twigs that Seungcheol cannot pick out. There’s a smudge of dirt on his cheek and Seungcheol doesn’t even notice his own hand coming up to gently rub it away. 

 

To his disappointment, Jihoon’s concentration breaks and he looks up to see Seungcheol’s doe eyes watch him intently with too much fondness for him to be comfortable with. Then he realises his palm is rudely covering the King’s mouth and he jerks away, mumbling his apologies.

 

Seungcheol’s finger grazes Jihoon’s cheek again but Jihoon doesn’t lean away, rather he stills and shifts ever so slightly to watch as Seungcheol rubs his face. 

 

“Do I look dirty Seungcheol-hyung?” Jihoon asks, his fingers raveling round Seungcheol’s wrist when he withdraws. 

 

Seungcheol’s cheeks are pink. “No. You look like you’ve had an exciting adventure.” 

 

“I guess you could call it that.” Jihoon grins and lets Seungcheol caress his face. He forgets he’s holding onto Seungcheol’s wrist and the King needs to clear his throat in order for Jihoon to realise and drop his grasp as if it were burning iron. 

 

“I, uh, I guess we should keep going.” Seungcheol says tightly. “Wouldn’t want to delay the inevitable.” 

 

“I guess so.” Jihoon sulks. The noises of other men have quietened down and Seungcheol is sure it would be safe to continue their slow but enjoyable journey. He offers Jihoon his hand to take once he steadies himself on his feet. They arise from the tall grass they were hiding behind and emerge to the clearer path. 

 

Before Jihoon lets go of Seungcheol’s grasp, he tightens his hold. “Perhaps, don’t let go yet?” Seungcheol asks quietly. “I’m not from around here. I wouldn’t want to stumble across a different track.” 

 

Jihoon beams up at him. “It could be perceived as rude if I did let go now. Considering I allowed you to take hold of my hand before.”

 

“Yes.” Seungcheol replies giddily. “Politeness is always an important factor in any type of relationship.” 

 

“I agree. As we are to pursue a relationship, one must always be polite.” Jihoon states, much too bold than Seungcheol is used to.

 

He has no reply to that. Instead, he presents Jihoon with a curt nod and a flush that keeps up to his nape. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter! i've been focusing on my other fics at the moment (especially the ones that have been in comas for more than a year lol) 
> 
> as usual kudos and comments are appreciated!!!!! thank u 
> 
> i hope everyone's staying safe and washing hands lmao, im in quarantine which is why ive started writing a lot more but i hope everyone else and your families stay healthy!


	16. Consequences

Immediately when they arrive, Jihoon is ushered out of Seungcheol’s grasp and dragged away by Jeonghan. He fusses over the Prince, hands dancing around his body, flapping and waving his hand at himself as he sees the small scar on Jihoon’s cheek and his lip, bruised in the right corner. 

 

Seungcheol scowls when Joshua walks gracefully towards him, not breaking a sweat and looking as calm as ever. 

 

“Why can’t you care for me like Jeonghan does for Jihoon?” Seungcheol complains childishly. 

 

Joshua rolls his eyes. “On the contrary, I know that you can hold up a fight, and therefore I save my energy for more important matters.”

 

“How thoughtful.” Seungcheol sniffs. He glances over to Jihoon, who makes a face of discomfort when Jeonghan leans in too close to inspect his cuts. Seungcheol smiles. 

 

Jihoon catches his smile and sends him pleading eyes and Seungcheol laughs loudly, loud enough for it to echo and loud enough for it to gift him with frustrated glances from the other staff. 

 

“Stop smiling!” Jeonghan snaps at Jihoon. “You’ll stretch the cut out and it’ll get infected.” 

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes and his tongue peeks out from his mouth. He licks upwards onto his cut. Seungcheol chokes and Joshua sends him a knowing but disgusted look. 

 

“Calm yourself down.” Joshua snarks. “People will think there’s something else going on between you two royals.” 

 

“Who says there isn’t?” Seungcheol whispers to Joshua. 

 

The response he gets is a groan and a shove. “Keep it in your pants! And certainly keep it away from me.” 

 

Seungcheol laughs again and follows Joshua out. 

 

He misses Jihoon’s stare down his back. 

 

“So what now?” Seungcheol asks Joshua. 

 

Joshua looks behind to find Seungcheol trailing behind him. “I wouldn’t know.” Joshua says matter-of-factly. “I’m not in charge here and this is not your kingdom. You’ll just have and wait.” 

 

“Well that’s not very responsible of them, is it?” 

 

“It’s not like they’re any worse than your kingdom.” Joshua talks back. “Where are you going anyway?” 

 

“What do you mean?” Seungcheol also trips. “Aren’t you leading me somewhere?” 

 

Joshua stops quickly and Seungcheol almost walks into him. 

 

“No.” Joshua says. “I assumed you wanted food.” 

 

Seungcheol throws his hands up. “Why am I following you when I could’ve stayed with my Pebble?” 

 

“Your… pebble…?” 

 

“You wouldn’t understand.” Seungcheol frowns and swiftly turns. “Hope you enjoy your food.” He yells over his shoulder. 

 

He can hear Joshua’s scoff as he leaves. 

 

Seungcheol jogs, or more accurately, sprints down the halls and skids to a stop before turning the corner. 

 

“Pebble!” He calls out. 

 

Jihoon grins but it falls when he hisses, a hand coming up to touch his scar. 

 

“Jihoon, stop moving!” Jeonghan scolds. 

 

Jihoon is surrounded by a circle of doctors. They dip bits of cloth into a brownish liquid before dabbing it onto Jihoon’s lip. 

 

He jerks back and Seungcheol jerks forward. 

 

“Stop that.” He scowls at the closest doctor. “Can’t you see he’s hurt?” He hisses. 

 

The doctor is speechless and stares at Jeonghan with fear. 

 

“Seungcheol, I think they’re just trying to help.” Jihoon holds onto his forearm. “It just stings a bit, that’s all. You don’t need to be so dramatic about it.” 

 

“Yes, your majesty.” Jeonghan says to Seungcheol. “Stop being so dramatic.” 

 

There’s a gasp from another servant and Seungcheol huffs unhappily. “I just want to make sure he isn’t hurt.” 

 

“You being here is making things a lot more difficult as we try to stop the Prince from hurting!” Jeonghan quips. “So please, your majesty, keep ahold of yourself.”

 

He’s about to lurch forward at Jeonghan but Jihoon stops him. “Seungcheol.” He says to him, a hard edge evident in the tone of his voice.

 

Seungcheol stares at Jihoon disbelievingly. Then he droops when he realises Jihoon wasn’t going to let up anytime soon. “Fine.” He takes a step back. “But I’ll be standing right here. Watching.” 

 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. 

 

The doctors slowly get back to work under Seungcheol’s watchful eye. He towers of the Prince as they slowly patch Jihoon up, placing balms against his pink lips and cheek. 

 

“King Seungcheol.” Jeonghan begins to say once the doctors begin tidying up. “As you must know, you are the current suitor in running of being Jihoon’s partner.” Seungcheol smiles down at Jihoon. “But.” Jeonghan warns. “This needs to be made a lot more official than a silly competition between testosterone-charged royals. Yes?” 

 

“Sure.” Seungcheol half-listens.

 

“Jeonghan, may I go now?” Jihoon asks. “I’d like to spend some more time with Seungcheol.” 

 

Jeonghan mutters something Seungcheol doesn’t catch under his breath. “Of course, my Prince. However and you know how much I hate this, but I must remind you to keep your chastity.”

 

“O-oh course!” Jihoon squeaks. “You don’t even need to mention that!” He began to drag Seungcheol off and away from Jeonghan. 

 

“You know the consequences if you don’t.” Jeonghan says. The way Jeonghan tells Jihoon was more like how a person warned a friend. Perhaps they were closer than they’d let on. 

 

Jihoon flashes Jeonghan a grim smile. “I know.” He reassures him, albeit sounded like the thought of it sounded sour. 

 

Seungcheol watches their exchange until he almost walks into the wall. 

 

He stumbles, and loses his hold on Jihoon. What did Jeonghan mean by consequences?

 

“What did he mean?” Seungcheol asks Jihoon, once he’s caught up with the small prince. “When he talked about consequences?”

 

“Oh.” Jihoon fiddles with his shirt. “Don’t mind that. Let’s go get changed. We’re still dirty.”

 

“Alright.” Seungcheol drops the topic. “Where are you taking me?” 

 

Jihoon doesn’t spare Seungcheol a glance. His gaze is firmly focused on the smooth stone floor. “Where the clothes are. They’ll have some in your size as well.” He says. 

 

Seungcheol grimances at the cold exterior of Jihoon. It reminded him of back when he talked to him under the alcove. Hardened and protective of oneself. “Whatever you want, Pebble.” 

 

Jihoon nods and leads Seungcheol down the twisty hallway. 

 

Call Seungcheol selfish, but he wanted to hold Jihoon’s hand just like he had when they were lost in the forest. He missed that. So, he slowed his strides and swung his arms, trying to let his fingers catch onto Jihoon’s. 

 

“You mustn’t.” Jihoon whispers.

 

Seungcheol frowns. That wasn’t the response he had expected. “What do you mean my Prince?” 

 

“Touch.” Jihoon tells him, his voice tight. “You mustn’t. Not in an unobserved setting. Someone could easily catch us.” 

 

“Oh.” Seungcheol mutters. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.” Jihoon says. “Just- I’m so close to the finish line. I wouldn’t want to do anything that would make my father think twice about this arrangement and force me to stay longer than I have to.” 

 

“I understand.” Seungcheol scolds himself. “I’m sorry.” 

 

“Stop apologising.” Jihoon finally looks up at him. His eyes looked teary. Maybe it was the candlelight. “None of this is your fault. You just, you give me hope. That’s dangerous.”

 

“How can hope be dangerous? It’s such a beautiful thing.” Seungcheol says it as if it were a secret. “Like you.” He adds, much more quietly, much for secretively. 

 

That earns him a smile, and Seungcheol treasures it. “Don’t say such things.” Jihoon hushes. “Now let’s find some better clothes.” Jihoon says, louder. “We’re almost there.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a long time since i updated !!! i've had a lot of assignments due this and the coming week but heres an update! i hope everyone is safe and well

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god? a fic that ISN'T about vernon? a fic that ISN'T a rarepair? what universe is this???? 
> 
> yeah anyway, this is a jicheol fic, i love jicheol, i watched aladdin 2019 and i was like ... this is the type of idiotic dialogue seungcheol would pull (if u know what scene im talking about) , and so i started writing this and it's turned out longer than i expected it to be lol. 
> 
> apologies for the future plot holes and fake royal references i literally know nothing all the research i did was wikipedia and movies bc thats the type of hard work i love. 
> 
> pls enjoy and thank u for reading :)


End file.
